Familienbande
by AuthorBot1138
Summary: Zecora muss sich mit ihrer Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen, ob sie will, oder nicht.


Twilight war durch ihre neuen Pflichten als Prinzessin sehr gestresst und musste dringend etwas für ihre Entspannung tun, das einzige Pony, oder besser gesagt, das einzige Zebra, das ihr helfen konnte, lebte am Rand des gefährlichen Waldes. „Ich hoffe inständig das Zecora etwas von dem Tee für mich hat, ich werde wahnsinnig wenn ich keinen beruhigenden Tee bekomme." Dachte sich das lila Alicorn und begab sich zu der Hütte des Zebras, sofort klopfte sie an die einfach Holztür. „Zecora, bist du da?" Fragte sie als niemand auf das Klopfen antwortete. „Komm schon, ich weiß das du da bist!" Rief sie und klopfte weiter, es tat sich wieder nichts. „Das sieht ihr gar nicht ähnlich, sie ist nicht in der Stadt und reagiert nicht auf das Klopfen." Dachte Twilight beunruhigt. „Wenn du doch da bist, ich komme jetzt rein, also sei mir nicht böse." Sagte sie und schob die Tür auf. In dem Raum bot sich ihr ein Bild der Verwüstung, das Feuer das normalerweise in der Mitte brannte, war erlöschen und dutzende Hufabdrücke deuteten darauf hin das es ausgetreten wurde. Der Kessel in dem Zecora ihre Tränke bereitete war umgekippt und das Regal wo sie viele ihrer Zutaten aufbewahrte war zerstört, Kräuter und andere Pflanzen verteilten sich am Boden. „Sieht aus als wenn es einen Kampf gegeben hätte." Dachte Twilight besorgt. „Irgendwas ist mit Zecora passiert!" Rief sie entsetzt aus und galoppierte davon, sie trommelte sofort ihre Freunde zusammen und erklärte die Situation. „Ich denke das jemand sie gegen ihren Willen mitgenommen hat, wir müssen sie suchen gehen." Sagte das Alicorn abschließend. „Was für eine Chance haben wir, das kann schon Stunden her sein?" Fragte Applejack. „Das ist höchstens eine Stunde her, auf der Feuerstelle war noch Glut." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Okay dann, Fluttershy und ich fliegen los und versuchen aus der Luft etwas zu finden, aber der Wald ist ziemlich dicht, ihr anderen solltet vom Boden aus die Augen offen halten." Sagte Dash sofort. „Komm schon Shy, lass uns los." Sagte sie dann und wollte abheben. „Ich komme mit." Sagte Twilight und schlug kurz mit ihren neuerlich erlangten Flügeln. „Stimmt ja, hatte ich fast vergessen." Meinte Dash nur. „Wir anderen gehen den Wald ab." Sagte Applejack und machte sich mit Rarity und Pinkie auf den Weg. Twilight machte sich mit Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy ebenfalls auf den Weg und suchte den Wald von oben ab. Die sechs Freunde suchten eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und fanden doch nichts, langsam verzweifelte Twilight. „Wer könnte Zecora entführen wollen, ich verstehe es einfach nicht." Beklagte sie das Verschwinden ihrer Freundin. „Wer auch immer das war, bekommt meine Hufe zu spüren, garantiert!" Sagte Dash entschlossen. „Ähm... Entschuldigung, ich unterbreche ja nur ungern... aber ich glaube das ich etwas entdeckt habe." Mischte sich Fluttershy schüchtern ein und deutete durch das Blätterdach in den Wald hinunter, Dash und Twilight sahen ein Pony in einem weiten Umhang, mit einem gefesselten Zebra auf dem Rücken. „Da ist Zecora!" Rief Twilight und stürzte auf den Entführer herab, Dash und Fluttershy folgten ihr sofort. „Lass sie runter!" Befahl Twilight als sie mit den zwei anderen Pegasi vor dem vermummten Pony landete. „Was sie gesagt hat." Schloss sich Applejack an und kam mit Rarity und Pinkie hinter das unbekannte Pony. „Wenn ihr es so wollt." Sagte die Stute im Umhang und warf Zecora ab, besinnungslos landete das Zebra am Boden. „Aber ich werde nicht ohne sie gehen." Sagte die unbekannte dann. „Wir werden dich aufhalten." Sagte Twilight bestimmt. „Dazu habt ihr nicht das Recht, Prinzessin." Sagte die Stute und warf Twilight eine Schriftrolle zu, sie fing sie mit ihrer Magie und las sich den Inhalt durch. „Was ist das Twi?" Fragte Applejack. „Die Genehmigung einen Kriminellen aus Equestria zu extrahieren." Sagte Twilight fassungslos. „So ist es, wenn ihr mich dann entschuldigen würdet." Sagte die noch immer unbekannte und nahm Zecora wieder auf. „Nicht so schnell." Sagte Applejack und fing die anderen mit einem Lasso, mit einer leicht erscheinenden Bewegung beförderte die Unbekannte Applejack zu sich und schlug mit dem Huf zu. „Ich habe die Mittel, und das Recht mich zu verteidigen." Sagte die Unbekannte als AJ sich am Boden wand. „Das war zu viel!" Rief Dash und stürmte zum Angriff, auch das Pegasus-Pony war schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt, Dash landete neben Applejack am Boden. „Ist mir egal was auf diesem Papier steht, ich werde nicht zulassen das du Zecora einfach mitnimmst." Sagte Twilight. „Ich will euch nicht verletzen, aber das werde ich, wenn ihr mir keine andere Wahl lassen solltet." Drohte die Stute mit Zecora auf dem Rücken. „ANGRIFF!" Schrie Twilight und stürzte sich mit ihren verbliebenen Freunden auf die verhüllte Stute, nur Fluttershy blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen. Mit einem einzigen Schlag war Pinkie aus dem Weg geräumt und auch Rarity erging es nicht besser, die Stute verteidigte sich sehr gekonnt und schickte das weiße Einhorn mit einem gut gesetzten Schlag an die Stirn auf die Bretter. Twilight leistete etwas besseren Widerstand und war erst besiegt als die anderen ihr eine Art Pflaster in den Nacken knallte, sofort sackte das Alicorn bewegungsunfähig zusammen. „Was... was hast du gemacht?!" Fragte Twilight schockiert. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, ihr werdet in ein paar Stunden wieder laufen können, und in ein paar Tagen wieder Zaubern." Sagte die andere und wollte mit Zecora wieder weiter gehen, sie hatte nur Fluttershy vergessen. Das schüchterne Pegasus-Pony hatte sich absichtlich zurückgehalten und stand jetzt plötzlich vor der Entführerin und ihrem Opfer. „Entschuldige." Sagte Fluttershy leise und schlug zu, diesmal war es die Fremde die zu Boden ging. Nach kurzer Zeit waren die anderen auch wieder zu sich gekommen und sahen nach ihren gefallenen Freunden, keine der sechs Stuten fühlte sich besonders gut, aber Twilight war wohl am schlechtesten dran, sie war außer Stande sich zu bewegen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Applejack besorgt. „Geht schon, zieh mir nur diese komische Pflaster von Nacken." Antwortete Twilight ihr und das orangene Erdpony machte das sofort. „Riecht irgendwie nach Kräutern." Meinte Applejack und schnupperte noch mal kurz an dem Pflaster. „Okay, das war keine gute Idee." Sagte sie und sackte einfach zusammen. „AJ, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Dash und sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen, sie musste Applejack die Augenlider aufziehen um das tun zu können. „Ich nehme an das an dem Pflaster ein Betäubungsmittel ist, sie wird wahrscheinlich wieder von selbst aufwachen." Sagte Twilight. „Und jetzt sieh bitte nach Zecora." Bat sie Dash dann. „Mit ihr ist es das gleiche, sie ist vollkommen besinnungslos." Berichtete Rarity. „Wie geht es dir?" Fragte Fluttershy besorgt. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, kann mich kaum konzentrieren." Sagte Rarity darauf. „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen wer uns mal eben so einfach ausschalten konnte." Meinte Dash und ging auf die bewusstlose Entführerin zu, sie kam dabei an Pinkie vorbei. „Mir geht es nicht so gut." Meinte das eigentlich immer so fröhliche Party-Pony und wandte sich plötzlich einem Busch zu. „Du solltest die Süßwaren die nächste Zeit lieber lassen." Sagte Rarity und kümmerte sich um ihre Freundin, Dash hatte die Angreiferin inzwischen erreicht und demaskiert. „Na das nenne ich mal eine Überraschung." Meinte das blaue Pegasus-Pony erstaunt und trat zur Seite, sie offenbarte ihren Freunden eine recht jung erscheinenden Zebra-Stute. „Ist... ist sie verletzt?" Fragte Fluttershy besorgt. „Ich denke nicht." Antwortete Dash ihr und stieß die Zebra-Stute kurz an. „Aber das war ein Schlag, hätte nicht gedacht das gerade du so etwas bringst." Sagte Dash anerkennend zu Fluttershy. „Ich hatte einfach Angst das sie euch verletzt." Erwiderte Fluttershy ihr. „Lasst sie uns einsacken und zurück nach Ponyville bringen." Sagte Twilight und die Gruppe ging zum Dorf zurück.

Stunden später hatte Twilight sich etwas erholt und war zu der Zebra-Stute gegangen, die anderen hatten sie gefesselt und in der Bibliothek auf eine Couch gelegt. „Sag uns jetzt endlich was hier vor sich geht." Forderte sie das Zebra auf. „Das was in der Schriftrolle stand." Antwortete das Zebra ihr und sah sie mit ihren aquamarinfarbenen Augen durchdringend an. „Was hast du davon Zecora gefangen zu nehmen?" Fragte Twilight weiter. „Was hat ein Kopfgeldjäger wohl davon ein Kopfgeld einzustreichen?" Fragte das Zebra zurück. „Du, ein Kopfgeldjäger?" Fragte Twilight fassungslos. „Und nicht nur irgendeiner." Sagte Zecora und kam auf wackeligen Beinen in den Raum. „Ich dachte eigentlich das ich dich für mindestens zwei Tage ausgeschaltet hätte." Meinte das gefesselte Zebra nur. „Amali, warum machst du das?" Fragte Zecora darauf. „Warte mal, du kennst sie, von wo, und seit wann?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Natürlich kenne ich sie, sie ist meine kleine Schwester." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Schon seit 10 Jahren nicht mehr." Sagte Amali verärgert. „Was habe ich getan um dein Vertrauen so verletzt zu haben?" Fragte Zecora traurig. „Das fragst du noch?" Schrie Amali und zappelte außer sich vor Wut. „Nur weil ich vor 10 Jahren davongelaufen bin, nur weil ich die alten Traditionen nicht akzeptieren wollte, ist das wirklich alles?" Fragte Zecora weiter. „Du weißt genau um was es geht!" Schrie ihre Schwester ihr entgegen. „Es bringt nichts, komm Twilight, lassen wir sie etwas zur Ruhe kommen." Sagte Zecora und ging mit dem Alicorn in die Küche. „Mir tut alles weh." Jammerte Twilight und sackte am Tisch zusammen. „Sie hat dich wahrscheinlich mit einem Narkosemittel betäubt, so wie mich auch." Sagte Zecora nur. „Können wir etwas dagegen tun?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich fürchte nicht, sie weiß alles was ich weiß, und ich weiß nichts das uns helfen kann." Antwortete Zecora ihr und sackte ebenfalls am Tisch zusammen, das Zebra war schon kurz darauf eingeschlafen. „Schlaf das Zeug erstmal aus, werde ich auch machen." Sagte Twilight und legte eine Decke um das Zebra. Die nächsten Tage erholten sich alle von dem Zusammentreffen und Twilight kümmerte sich um das leibliche Wohl des noch immer gefesselten Zebras, auch wenn Zecora es nicht gerne sah das sie noch immer gefesselt war. „Schwester, lass mich dich losmachen." Sagte Zecora und machte sich an den Fesseln zu schaffen. „Findest du dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Fragte Dash besorgt. „Jetzt weiß ich das sie es auf mich abgesehen hat und werde mich zur Wehr setzen können, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Rarity hat sich immer noch nicht richtig erholt und mit Pinkie ist es auch nicht besser, ich hoffe du weißt was du machst." Sagte Applejack darauf und hielt vorsorglich ihr Lasso bereit. „Ich werde dich schon noch nach hause bringen, das verspreche ich dir." Sagte Amali zu Zecora. „Lass mir etwas Zeit und ich werde freiwillig mit dir gehen, wenn du es dann noch willst." Sagte Zecora und warf das Seil davon, sofort sprang Amali auf und streckte sich etwas. „Es ist unwahrscheinlich das du meine Meinung ändern kannst." Sagte sie nur. „Und jetzt will ich wissen um was es geht." Forderte Twilight. „Ich soll eine Verbrecherin zu ihrer Verhandlung in unsere Heimat bringen." Antwortete die junge Zebra-Stute ihr einfach. „Welcher Verbrechen soll ich mich den schuldig gemacht haben?" Wollte Zecora wissen. „Wegen dir ist es zum Krieg gekommen und dutzende sind gefallen, das wäre alles nicht passiert wenn du deinen vorbestimmten Platz eingenommen hättest." Warf Amali ihr vor. „Hättest du das denn gemacht?" Fragte Zecora sie. „Ich habe angeboten deinen Platz einzunehmen, aber es war nicht mir vorbestimmt gewesen." Antwortete ihre Schwester ihr. „Könnt ihr endlich mal Sinn ergeben?" Fragte Dash unschlüssig. „Unser Vater hat schon zu meiner Geburt bestimmt das ich den Sohn eines anderen Dorfoberhaupts heiraten solle, als der Tag vor 10 Jahren gekommen war, bin ich davongelaufen, ich habe mich immer dagegen gewehrt und wollte mich den alten Traditionen nicht beugen." Erzählte Zecora darauf. „Und weil diese Heirat nicht zustanden gekommen ist, hat das andere Dorf unseres überfallen." Sagte Amali verärgert. „Warum haben sie dich nicht akzeptiert, du bist jünger, kräftiger und schlauer als ich?" Fragte Zecora darauf. „Weil du dem Sohn versprochen warst." Sagte Amali ihr nur. „Wenn du ihn einfach geheiratet hättest, dann wäre der Frieden zwischen unseren Dörfern besiegelt gewesen, aber du musstest ja unbedingt davonlaufen!" Schrie Amali ihre Schwester an. „Ich hätte niemanden heiraten können für den ich nur Abscheu empfinde." Rechtfertigte Zecora sich. „Du hättest es ja ein paar Jahren mit ihm aushalten können, und ihn dann vergiften, oder anders um die Ecke bringen können." Wandte Amali ein und wurde von den Ponys erschrocken angesehen. „Du meine Güte, du bist aber abgebrüht!" Meinte Twilight entsetzt. „Seit ich 15 Jahre alt bin, verfolge ich ja auch meine eigene Schwester, mit dem Ziel sie nach hause zurückzubringen, tot oder lebendig." Erwiderte Amali ihr und ging an ihre Satteltaschen, Twilight hatte alles außerhalb ihrer Reichweite abgestellt. „Amali, du weißt das ich nicht wollte das es soweit kommt." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Es hat dich einfach nicht interessiert." Meinte Amali und holte zwei kleine Fläschchen aus ihrer Tasche. „Du bist ja einfach gegangen." Sagte sie dann und schüttete Zecora den Inhalt einer der Flaschen ins Gesicht, die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit lief ihr an der Nase herunter. „Was ist das?" Fragte Zecora angewidert. „Vor sieben Jahren hat das andere Dorf unseres angegriffen, unser Bruder war der erste der gestorben ist, nun klebt sein Blut an dir." Sagte Amali nur, erschrocken fing Zecora die herunter tropfende Flüssigkeit mit den Hufen und wirkte als wenn sie gleich zusammenbrechen würde. „Rashid... ist tot?" Fragte sie fassungslos. „Nicht nur er, viele andere auch." Sagte Amali und goss Zecora den Inhalt der anderen Flasche über die Hufe. „Mutter auch." Sagte sie und Zecora brach in Tränen aus. „Ich wollte das nicht, ich hatte gedacht das du meinen Platz einnimmst, ich wusste nicht das es zum Konflikt kommt!" Wimmerte Zecora mitleiderregend. „Aber das ist es, Vater und mir haben sie kein Haar gekrümmt, aber wir mussten mitansehen wie sie unsere Weiden niedergebrannt, unsere Hütten zerstört, unsere Vorräte gestohlen und unsere Freunde und Familie misshandelt und geschändet haben." Sagte Amali ihr. „Es tut mir leid, wirklich, es tut mir leid." Wimmerte Zacora und sackte in sich zusammen. „Ich war erst 15 Jahre alt!" Schrie Amali ihr entgegen. „Du hast gewonnen, ich werde mit dir gehen." Sagte Zecora schließlich. „Zecora, das kannst du nicht machen!" Wandte Twilight ein, sie und die anderen hatten sich bislang zurückgehalten. „Ich muss mich meiner Schuld stellen." Erwiderte Zecora ihr einfach. „Dann lass uns gehen, ich habe diesen Tag seit sieben Jahren herbeigesehnt." Forderte Amali und riss Zecora vom Boden hoch, sie ging überhaupt nicht vorsichtig mit ihr um. „Immer sachte, sie hat gerade erfahren das ihre Familie tot ist." Sagte Applejack und wollte die zwei Geschwister voneinander trennen. „Und ich habe es gesehen." Sagte Amali und schlug Applejack nieder. „Okay, gut, du hast schreckliches erlebt, aber hör bitte auf immer um dich zu schlagen." Sagte Twilight ruhig und bettete Applejack auf die Couch. „Dann geht mir aus dem Weg." Forderte Amali und stieß Twilight aus dem Weg um zu Zecora zu gelangen. „Und jetzt komm, ich will endlich die Schande tilgen die du über unsere Familie gebracht hast." Sagte die junge Zebra-Stute und zog Zecora hinter sich her. „Warte noch kurz, ich möchte wenigstens alle meine Angelegenheiten hier zum Abschluss bringen, ich möchte nichts unbeendet lassen." Bat Zecora sie. „Es ist egal, ob ich dich jetzt, oder in einem Monat nach hause bringe, kläre deine Angelegenheiten, du wirst nie mehr hier her zurückkommen." Sagte Amali darauf. „Ich schlage mein Lager an der Straße auf." Sagte sie dann und packte sich ihre Sachen, dann ging sie als wenn es nichts mehr zu sagen gäbe, sie blieb allerdings noch einmal bei Fluttershy stehen und sah dem schüchternen Pegasus-Pony ernst in die Augen. „Stelle dich mir nie wieder in den Weg." Flüsterte sie und Fluttershy erschauderte bis ins Mark.

Seit ein paar Tagen kümmerte sich Zecora jetzt schon darum ihre Angelegenheiten in Ordnung zu bringen und Twilight half ihr so gut sie konnte, sie merkte das es dem Zebra nicht gut ging. „Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen das es zu einem Kampf kommt, aber ich kann mich meiner Schuld nicht entziehen." Murmelte Zecora vor sich her als sie mit Twilight durch die Stadt ging. „Natürlich nicht, genau deshalb brauchst du auch nicht zurück, es war nicht deine Schuld, du kannst Asyl beantragen und ich werde es dir sofort geben, du brauchst nur etwas sagen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Nein, ich habe die alten Traditionen schon einmal ignoriert und eine Tragödie verursacht, ich muss mich dem stellen." Sagte Zecora entschlossen. „Vielleicht gewinne ich durch meinen Tod den Respekt meiner Familie zurück." Fügte sie hinzu. „Warte mal kurz, willst du sagen das in deiner Heimat der Tod auf dich wartet?" Fragte Twilight entsetzt und blieb stehen. „Wenn man bedenkt was passiert ist, ist so eine Strafe sogar noch zu gering." Sagte Zecora. „Deswegen hat Vater auch Amali beauftragt mich heimzubringen." Sagte sie dann und ging weiter. „Zecora, es muss einen anderen Weg geben." Sagte Twilight verzweifelt. „Unser Vater wird nichts anderes als meinen Tod akzeptieren, so wie es die Traditionen verlangen, die Traditionen die ich immer abgelehnt habe." Erwiderte Zecora ihr. „Aber du lebst doch sehr traditionell, ich hab das in deiner Hütte immer gesehen." Wandte Twilight ein. „Nur nach den Traditionen die ich nachvollziehen kann, aber es gibt genauso viele die ich nicht nachvollziehen kann." Sagte Zecora dazu. „Zum Beispiel die von den Eltern bestimmte Heirat." Spekulierte Twilight. „Ich sollte mit nur 14 Jahren an einen Hengst gegeben werden, das konnte ich einfach nicht, also bin ich davongelaufen." Berichtete Zecora ihr. „Wenn du mich dann entschuldigen würdest, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Verabschiedete Zecora sich lustlos und galoppierte davon. „Ich sollte mal mit ihrer Schwester reden." Beschloss Twilight und machte sich auf den Weg, sie fand Amali am Dorfeingang. Das junge Zebra hatte ein Zelt aufgestellt und ein kleines Lagerfeuer entzündet. „Ich würde gerne mit dir reden." Sagte Twilight und setzte sich mit an das Feuer. „42." Sagte Amali nur. „Wie bitte?" Fragte Twilight unschlüssig. „42 gesuchte Kriminelle sind in den letzten vier Tagen hier durchgekommen, und die Polizei hat nichts unternommen." Erklärte Amali darauf, dann nahm sie den Kessel vom Feuer und goss sich einen Tee auf. „Was willst du?" Fragte sie dann. „Können wir das ganze bei einem Tee bereden?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Nein." Antwortete Amali nur. „Wie unfreundlich." Dachte Twilight nur. „Weißt du eigentlich wie deine Schwester hier lebt?" Fragte sie das Zebra dann. „Ich habe ihre Hütte gesehen, sie hat sich sehr traditionell eingerichtet." Sagte Amali nur. „Sie lebt noch nach den alten Traditionen, nur halt nicht nach allen, manche sind einfach nicht mehr zeitgemäß." Sagte Twilight. „Das ist mir selbst bewusst, aber die arrangierte Ehe ist es noch." Erwiderte Amali dem lila Alicorn. „Genau die zum Beispiel nicht mehr." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Du denkst also dass es das wert war dutzende aus unserem Dorf und unsere halbe Familie zu opfern?" Fragte die junge Zebra-Stute darauf. „Ich denke das Selbstbestimmung jedes Opfer wert ist, auch wenn ich zugeben muss das ich an ihrer Stelle anders gehandelt hätte." Sagte Twilight. „Unser Bruder war gerade erst 18 Jahre alt, er hatte sein ganzes Leben vor sich, wollte ebenfalls heiraten und eine eigene Familie gründen, dann hat man ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten und ihn verbluten lassen." Erzählte Amali, Twilight zuckte etwas vor der Kälte in ihrer Stimme zurück. „Zecora hat den Blick schon immer in weite Ferne gerichtet, es hat sie mehr interessiert was anderswo vor sich ging, und hatte sich nie wirklich um die Angelegenheiten bei uns gekümmert." Sagte Amali und wirkte auf einmal nicht mehr so verbittert, viel mehr sprach sie mit Bewunderung von ihrer Schwester. „Du weißt aber das sie des Todes ist, oder?" Fragte Twilight, sie wusste das Amali das nicht hören wollte. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen." Sagte das Zebra entschlossen. „Aber die alten Traditionen verlangen ihren Tod, sie hat durch ihre Aktionen den Tod dutzender verursacht und das ist die einzige Strafe die in Betracht kommt." Sagte Twilight nur. „Vielleicht hast du recht, viele Traditionen sind wohl wirklich nicht mehr zeitgemäß." Meinte Amali nachdenklich. „Ich denke das du deiner Schwester Unrecht tust, sie konnte unmöglich wissen was für Folgen ihre Handlungen haben, versuch einfach mal über deinen Ärger hinwegzusehen." Riet Twilight ihr und erhob sich wieder. „Prinzessin, ihr seid wirklich so weise wie man es erwarten kann." Sagte Amali mit einem Respekt den sie bislang hat vermissen lassen. „Und dabei bin ich sozusagen noch in der Lehre, aber danke dass du das sagst." Sagte Twilight darauf und ging langsam davon. „Ach, und was die gesuchten Kriminellen angeht, wir haben in Ponyville nur vier Polizeibeamte, die könnten unmöglich die Verbrecher die hier durchkommen alle einfangen, ein Kopfgeldjäger würde hier gut verdienen können." Sagte das lila Alicorn und verschwand. „Vielleicht sollte ich Vater einen Brief schreiben und ihn bitten Zecora zu vergessen." Dachte Amali sich.

Twilight kümmerte sich weiter mit Zecora um ihre Angelegenheiten und verlangsamte sie immer weiter, sie wollte Amali die Chance geben über all das nachzudenken und ihre Meinung zu ändern. „Twilight, ich denke langsam das du absichtlich meine Bemühungen sabotierst." Meinte Zecora misstrauisch. „Du willst doch alles erledigt haben, also meckere jetzt nicht." Erwiderte Twilight ihr und strich einen Punkt von der unfassbaren Liste die sie dabei hatte, Zecora sah sie dabei nur misstrauisch an. „Okay, ja, ich plane was, aber ich kann einfach nicht zulassen das du nach hause gehst und dort hingerichtet wirst." Gab Twilight dem durchdringendem Blick des Zebras nach. „Ich habe nicht nur Schande über meine Familie gebracht, sondern auch noch Tod und Verwüstung in unser Dorf geführt, ich verdiene es gesteinigt zu werden." Sagte Zecora traurig, die Informationen die Amali ihr hat zukommen lassen, nagten tief in ihrer Seele. „Ich muss mich dem stellen, komme was wolle." Sagte das Zebra resignierend. „Ich denke wenn wir deine Schwester etwas Zeit hier verbringen lassen, wird sich eine neue Möglichkeit auftun." Sagte Twilight kryptisch. „So wie das?" Fragte Zecora und deutete auf ihre Schwester, das junge Zebra führte gerade acht gefesselte Hengste zur Polizeiwache. „Immer weiter Jungs, nicht langsamer werden." Wies sie die acht an. „Weißt du, die königlichen Wachen können unmöglich ganz Equestria beschützen, und mit den wenigen Polizisten die es gibt, ist das Land auf die Hilfe von lizenzierten Kopfgeldjäger angewiesen, deine Schwester scheint einen guten Job zu machen." Erklärte Twilight die Situation, die beiden gingen zu Amali hin. „Amali, kann ich nochmal mit dir reden?" Fragte Zecora zögerlich. „Ich wollte auch nochmal mit dir reden." Sagte ihre Schwester darauf und zog kurz an dem aus Pflanzenfasern geflochtenen Seil das ihre acht Gefangenen miteinander verband, die acht Hengst stürzten zu Boden. „Hey, war das wirklich nötig?" Fragte einer der Hengste verärgert. „Klappe zu." Entgegnete Amali ihm. „Zecora, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich habe durch meinen Ärger nicht alles sehen können, es steht mir nicht zu dich zu verurteilen." Entschuldigte sich das junge Zebra. „Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich hätte voraussehen müssen dass das andere Dorf so ungehalten auf mein Verschwinden reagiert, ich habe Unheil über unsere Familie und Freunde gebracht, dafür muss ich jetzt Verantwortung tragen." Erwiderte Zecora ihr. „Wenn ich dich nach Hause bringe, wirst du gesteinigt, das kann ich einfach nicht zulassen." Sagte Amali darauf. „Du stellst dich gegen die Traditionen?" Fragte Zecora ungläubig. „Ich hätte nie zugelassen das Vater dich steinigen lässt, also stellte ich mich wohl gegen ein paar alten Traditionen." Sagte Amali darauf. „Das heißt aber das wir uns etwas ausdenken müssen, um zu erklären warum ich dich nicht nach hause bringen kann." Sagte sie dann. „Wir könnten Vater geben was er sich wünscht, meinen Tod." Schlug Zecora vor. „Das möchte ich gerne vermeiden." Erwiderte Amali ihr. „Ihr könntet ihren Tod vortäuschen, ich kann euch helfen." Sagte Twilight. „Das würdest du tun?" Fragte Zecora hoffnungsvoll. „Warum auch nicht, wir sind immerhin Freunde." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Danke, ich weiß nicht wie ich das wiedergutmachen soll." Sagte Amali. „Lasst mich einfach machen, ich kümmere mich um alles." Sagte Twilight und hob ab. „Zecora, ich hoffe das du mir verzeihen kannst, ich habe mich von meinem Hass leiten lassen und habe dich nur gesucht um die Ehre der Familie wiederherstellen zu können." Sagte Amali betrübt. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, du hast es ja eingesehen." Erwiderte Zecora ihr und umarmte sie. „Es tut mir so leid." Schluchzte Amali und weinte. „Schon gut." Sagte Zecora beruhigend und streichelte die Mähne ihrer Schwester. „Ach wie süß, wenn ihr uns losmacht, dann lassen wir euch auch allein." Sagte einer der noch immer gefesselten Hengste. „Halt die Klappe!" Fuhr Amali ihn an und zog kräftig an dem provisorischen Seil, sofort wurden die acht unangenehm über den Boden gezogen. „Nur eine Frage, wie hast du es überhaupt geschafft die acht gefangen zu nehmen?" Fragte Zecora neugierig. „Lass mich die paar Jungs kurz abgeben, und dann erzählte ich dir alles." Sagte ihre Schwester und führte die Gefangenen ab. Amali strich das Kopfgeld für ihre Gefangenen ein und zählte es noch als sie mit Zecora aus der Polizeistation kam. „Das hat sich doch gelohnt, 16000 Bits, nur für mich." Meinte Amali zufrieden. „Wie hast du es jetzt geschafft die acht so einfach in Gewahrsam zu nehmen?" Wollte Zecora wissen. „Ich sollte eigentlich ein Schamane wie du werden, aber nachdem du davongelaufen warst, hat Vater mich zur Kriegerin ausgebildet, ich denke nicht das es jemanden gibt der meinen Fähigkeiten gewachsen ist." Antwortete Ihre Schwester ihr.

Die nächsten Tage bot Twilight der jungen Zebra-Stute an in der Bibliothek bei ihr zu bleiben, und Amali nahm das Angebot an. Eines Morgens erwachte Amali in ihrem provisorischen Bett und kam etwas schläfrig in die Küche, wo Twilight schon mit einem Gast saß. „Guten Morgen Amali." Wünschte Zecora ihrer Schwester und goss eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Amali erstaunt. „Twilight hat mich zum Frühstück eingeladen." Sagte Zecora einfach nur. „Schön für dich." Sagte Amali und gähnte ausgiebig, sie beachtete die Tasse mit Kaffee kaum. „Du bist immer noch so wie früher, morgens immer etwas träge." Meinte Zecora amüsiert und sah kurz zu Twilight, das lila Alicorn nickte nur. „Weißt du, morgens hilft es mir immer etwas zu meditieren, ich atme ein und aus..." Sagte Zecora dann und Amali schien immer schläfriger zu werden, sie fiel immer weiter in sich zusammen. „...ein und aus..." Fuhr Zecora fort und ihre Schwester wurde immer schläfriger. „...ein und aus." Flüsterte Zecora und Amali war wieder eingeschlafen, schnell tauschten sie und Twilight die Tassen und Teller auf dem Tisch aus. „Das war ein wirklich gutes Frühstück, danke das du etwas aus deiner Heimat zubereitet hast." Sagte Twilight laut und Amali schreckte hoch, etwas erstaunt sah sie die leeren Teller und den abgestandenen Kaffee vor sich stehen. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, aber ich muss mich entschuldigen, ich habe in einer halben Stunde einen Termin." Sagte Zecora und ging wieder, ihre Schwester merkte nicht das sie lächelte. „Dann geh besser, es ist fast 8 Uhr Morgens." Sagte Twilight nur. „Ich hab fast zwei Stunden hier gesessen?!" Fragte Amali erschrocken und sprang auf, sie galoppierte davon bevor Twilight etwas sagen konnte. „Zecora hat gesagt das ich vorsichtig sein muss, Amali soll ein hitziges Temperament haben." Dachte sich das Alicorn und setzte ihre Tasse Kaffee an. „TWILIGHT!" Schrie Amali plötzlich und stürmte in die Bibliothek zurück. „Man wird ja wohl noch träumen können." Dachte Twilight als das aufgebrachte Zebra vor ihr stand. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragte sie dann zuvorkommend. „Zu erst ein gutes Frühstück, dann sehen wir weiter." Forderte Amali darauf. „Das habe ich verdient, nimm Platz und ich bewirte dich." Sagte Twilight nur.

Die nächsten Tage entwickelten sich relativ ruhig und Amali zog in die die Hütte von Zecora, es war einfach richtig das Geschwister beisammen wohnten. Twilight saß an einem Tag entspannend mit Applejack zusammen und trank einen Tee. „Sag mal AJ, findest du nicht das Amali etwas verspannt wirkt?" Fragte Twilight einfach nur. „Sie war auf den Tod von Zecora aus und hat mit zweimal eine reingehauen, also nein, nicht wirklich." Antwortete Applejack sarkastisch. „Im Ernst, ich denke das sie ein paar Freunde hier gebrauchen könnte, versuch bitte ihr ein Freund zu sein." Bat Twilight darauf. „Ich weiß nicht." Meinte Applejack unsicher. „Zecora hat Schande über ihre Familie gebracht, sie musste einfach Wiedergutmachung fordern." Wandte Twilight ein. „Ich weiß schon, wie das eine mal als Big Mac dieses Mädel angeschleppt hat, du glaubst gar nicht was wir zahlen mussten um sie zu befriedigen." Sagte Applejack und seufzte. „Nicht ganz, aber nah genug." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Du denkst wirklich das Freunde ihr helfen können, und willst das ich da helfe?" Fragte Applejack darauf. „Ich glaube schon, du bist ehrlich und aufrecht." Sagte Twilight und strahlte eine königliche Autorität aus. „Ich hasse das." Sagte Applejack resignierend. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Du, als Prinzessin und so, du kannst uns praktisch befehlen was auch immer du willst." Sagte Applejack ihr. „Applejack, ich will nur helfen." Sagte Twilight verletzt. „Ich weiß, tut mir leid." Sagte AJ schuldbewusst und trank ihren Tee. „Aber jetzt wo du es sagst, ich denke das sie etwas Entspannung braucht." Sagte sie dann auf das eigentlichen Thema bezogen. „Was denkst du dir denn?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Ich denke das sie eine Menge Entspannung braucht, solche wie sie nur ein Hengst ihr geben kann." Antwortete Applejack ihrer Freundin. „Erklärung?" Fragte Twilight verwirrt. „Sie muss dringend mal flachgelegt werden." Sagte Applejack direkt. „Jetzt wo du es sagst, das klingt nach einer guten Idee." Meinte Twilight nachdenklich. „Ich weiß auch schon wer uns dabei behilflich sein kann." Sagte sie dann und lächelte. „Oh nein, ich weiß was du vor hast, aber das lasse ich nicht zu, nimm jemand anderen." Sagte Applejack sofort. „Mein Bruder ist verheiratet, Dash redet seit 10 Jahren nicht mit ihrem, Pinkie und Rarity haben nur Schwestern und Fluttershy hat keine Geschwister, außerdem denke ich das Big Mac und Amali gut zusammenpassen." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Nur über meine Leiche!" Sagte AJ entschieden. „Ach komm schon, sei nicht so abweisend." Sagte Twilight in einem Versuch sie umzustimmen. „Niemals, nicht in diesem Leben, nicht solange ich noch was zu sagen habe." Sagte Applejack sofort. „Ist ja gut, lassen wir das." Gab Twilight nach und verwarf ihren Plan damit. „Es ist schon schwer genug sie nach ihrem Auftritt hier als Freundin zu sehen, aber meinen Bruder braucht sie nicht auch noch in die Hufe zu bekommen." Sagte Applejack verstimmt. „Ist ja in Ordnung, du hast dich klar ausgedrückt." Sagte Twilight darauf und seufzte, sie nahm sich ihre Tasse und wollte gerade daraus trinken, als ihr Blick auf eine nahegelegene Uhr fiel. „Entschuldige mich, ich muss los." Sagte das lila Alicorn und galoppierte los. „Dann sitze ich noch etwas hier und entspanne." Dachte Applejack sich und eignete sich die Tasse ihrer Freundin an. Twilight erreichte die Hütte von Zecora und trat einfach ein, sie wollte mit den Geschwistern noch einmal ihren Plan besprechen. „Twilight, was können wir für dich tun?" Fragte Zecora nur, ihre Schwester lag in einer Hängematte und wirkte sehr entspannt. „Ich habe mich die letzten Tage um alles gekümmert und wollte euch das nur schnell vorbeibringen." Sagte Twilight und überreichte dem Zebra einen Umschlag. Neugierig sah Zecora hinein und sofort war Amali an ihrer Seite, Zecora förderte ein paar Papiere zu Tage. „Eine Todesanzeige, Urkunden die deinen Tod bezeugen, und sogar ein Bild von deinem Grab, irgendwie unheimlich." Sagte Amali zu Zecora. „Das sollte allerdings reichen um Vater von meinem Tod zu überzeugen." Sagte Zecora nur. „Ich fühle mich irgendwie unwohl Vater so zu betrügen, aber ich kann nicht zulassen das du stirbst, ich habe schon zu viel meiner Familie verloren." Sagte Amali und steckte die gefälschten Unterlagen in einen Umschlag. „Ich schicke das dann mal nach hause, es dauert eh ein paar Wochen bis es dort ankommt." Sagte die junge Zebra-Stute und ging los. „Ich finde es irgendwie komisch, sie ist dir überhaupt nicht ähnlich." Sagte Twilight und sah ihr kurz hinterher. „Ich weiß, wenn sie keine Streifen hätte, könnte man sie fast für ein normales Pony halten." Erwiderte Zecora ihr. „Danke Twilight, danke dass du das für uns machst, du bist eine echte Freundin." Sagte sie dann. „Wenn die Prinzessinnen davon erfahren, dann stecke ich bis zum Hals in Ärger." Meinte Twilight nur. „Warum das denn?" Wollte Zecora wissen. „Ich habe eine Menge Unterlagen gefälscht, das ist eigentlich illegal." Antwortete Twilight ihr. „Das sollten wir Amali besser nicht verraten, sie ist sehr auf Recht und Gesetz fixiert." Schlug Zecora vor und Twilight nickte nur zustimmend.

Amali hatte inzwischen den Brief abgegeben und ging noch etwas durch die Stadt. „Ich muss irgendwas machen um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben, vielleicht sollte ich noch ein paar Gangster einsacken." Dachte sie sich und ging zur Polizeistation, da die Hüter des Rechts jede Hilfe bei ihrer Arbeit gebrauchen konnten, befand sich auf jedem Polizeirevier eine Pinnwand mit den neusten Steckbriefen. Sie sah sich die verschiedenen Steckbriefe an und nahm sich dann einen davon. „Das sieht doch gut aus, nettes Kopfgeld, Wohnort hier in Ponyville, eine Menge Freunde, sollte wohl recht einfach werden." Meinte das junge Zebra und steckte das Fahndungsposter ein. „Hey, einen Moment, bist du denn schon alt genug um Kopfgeldjäger zu sein?" Fragte der uniformierte Hengst rau und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Bin ich, also schieb ab und lass mich durch." Erwiderte Amali ihm. „Dann zeig doch mal deine Lizenz." Forderte der Polizeibeamte. „Hier ist mein Ausweis." Sagte Amali nur und zeigte dem Beamten ihre Lizenz. „Du bist Kopfgeldjäger seit du 16 bist?" Fragte er ungläubig. „Bin ich, und bislang ist mir noch keiner entwischt." Erwiderte Amali ihm nur. „Aber ich muss dann jetzt los, Kriminelle fangen, Kopfgeld einstreichen, du weißt schon." Sagte sie, steckte den Ausweis wieder ein und ging an dem erstaunten Polizisten vorbei. „Unglaublich, ich mache das jetzt wirklich schon seit 6 Jahren, aber ich habe das Ende meiner Reise erreicht, ich sollte endlich zur Ruhe kommen." Dachte sie und blieb kurz stehen, etwas nachdenklich blickte sie gen Himmel und beobachtete eine Wolke vorbeiziehen. „Ich bin 22 Jahre alt, wenn Zecora nicht weggelaufen wäre, hätte ich wohl auch schon lange geheiratet und schon ein oder zwei Fohlen, aber es bringt nichts darüber nachzudenken." Dachte sie sich und ging weiter. „Wollen doch mal sehen wo ich mein Ziel finde." Meinte sie zu sich selbst und nahm sich das Fahndungsposter wieder, darauf fand sie alle verfügbaren Informationen. „Serienbrandstifter, solche Typen kann ich echt nicht leiden, aber hier steht das er ein guter Freund von einem der Farmer hier ist, vielleicht kann Big McIntosh mir ja ein paar Tipps geben wenn ich nett frage." Dachte sie sich und begab sich zu den Plantagen. Vorsichtig schlich das Zebra über die Felder und sah sich um, sie fand sehr schnell das Pony das sie suchte, aber Big Mac war nicht alleine. Der kräftige Erdpony-Hengst stand mit einem anderen Erdpony zusammen und unterhielt sich mit dem Hengst, die beiden schienen sehr gute Freunde zu sein. „Da haben wir doch auch gleich unseren Brandstifter." Dachte Amali sie. „Aber ich kann ihn wohl nicht hier in Gewahrsam nehmen, diese Applejack hasst mich jetzt schon." Dachte sie weiter und seufzte. „Egal, der Typ ist 25000 Bits wert, nicht zu vergessen das er auch noch am Tod von einem halben Dutzend Ponys schuld ist." Meinte sie dann und kam auf die beiden zu. „Hey, du bist Shadow Lantern, oder nicht?" Fragte sie den grauen Erdpony-Hengst der mit Big Mac redete. „Bin ich, und weiter?" Fragte der nur. „Hey Shadow, was ist los?" Wollte Big Mac wissen. „Shadow Lantern, ich nehme dich fest, nach Paragraf 44 des Equestrian Law Act, du hast das Recht zu schweigen." Sagte Amali und holte einen Strick hervor. „Scheiße, Kopfgeldjäger!" Rief Shadow Lantern entsetzt und versuchte zu fliehen, sofort setzte Amali ihm nach und hatte ihn schon bald zu Boden geworfen. „Hey, was soll der Scheiß?" Fragte Big Mac und wollte dazwischen gehen, Amali fesselte den grauen Hengst gerade. „Misch dich nicht ein, sonst überlege ich es mir nochmal anders und nehme dich auch noch fest, immerhin hilfst du einem gesuchten Verbrecher." Erwiderte die Zebra-Stute ihm nur. „Wie, was, gesuchter Verbrecher?" Fragte Big Mac fassungslos. „Ich ignoriere dich nur, weil du irgendwie niedlich bist, also halt dich zurück bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Sagte Amali und nahm ihr Opfer auf den Rücken. „Big Mac, Alter, hilf mir, das ist alles nur ein Missverständnis, ehrlich." Flehte Shadow seinen Freund an. „Warte mal einen Moment, ich bin mir sicher dass wir das klären können." Sagte Big Mac und stellte sich dem Zebra in den Weg, mit dem Huf hielt er sie einfach auf. „Das war ein Fehler mein Freund, ein großer." Sagte Amali nur und warf den anderen von ihrem Rücken. „Musste das sein?" Rief Shadow verärgert. „Lass uns einfach darüber reden." Schlug Big Mac vor. „Da gibt es nichts zu reden, auf ihn ist ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt und ich kassiere das, Ende der Geschichte." Sagte Amali nur. „Da hast du es, knall ihr eine, irgendwas!" Meinte der gefesselte Hengst. „Ich kann doch keine Stute schlagen, das geht nicht." Wandte Big Mac ein. „Dann geh mir aus dem Weg, ich muss den Müll wegbringen." Sagte Amali und nahm sich das graue Erdpony wieder. „Okay, stopp, zeig mir erstmal ob du überhaupt das Recht dazu hast, und den Steckbrief will ich auch sehen." Forderte Big Mac und stellte sich ihr wieder in den Weg. „Brauche ich nicht, also geh mir endlich aus dem Weg, ich bin ernsthaft am überlegen ob ich dich nicht doch wegen Beihilfe mit schleifen sollte." Erwiderte die Zebra-Stute ihm ungeduldig. „Das ist immer noch mein Grundstück hier, ich habe alles Recht einen Nachweis für deine Behauptungen zu verlangen." Sagte Big Mac bestimmt. „Nein, hast du nicht, nach den geltenden Gesetzen habe ich das Recht in Namen des Gesetzes jedes Grundstück und jedes Gebäude in Equestria zu betreten wenn ich einen Verbrecher dingfest machen will, außer militärische Einrichtungen natürlich." Sagte Amali und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, sofort stellte sich Big Mac wieder vor sie. „Okay, wir können das auf drei Arten regeln, die einfach, die harte, und meine Art, was soll es werden?" Fragte die zierliche Zebra-Stute und warf den anderen wieder ab. „Können wir das endlich mal lassen?" Fragte der nur aufgebracht. „Klappe zu." Entgegnete Amali ihm. „Ich lasse nicht zu das du, oder irgendwer sonst, ein Pony gefesselt von meinem Hof verschleppt, ganz einfach." Sagte Big Mac ernst. „Wie du willst." Sagte Amali und schlug zu. Big Mac verteidigte sich so gut es ging, ohne zurückzuschlagen und versuchte meistens einfach nur auszuweichen.

Am nächsten Tag kam Applejack mit ihrem großen Bruder aus der Polizeistation und wirkte sehr verärgert. „Twilight wollte das ich sie als Freundin sehe, aber das ist jetzt so unmöglich wie es nur sein kann." Meinte das Erdpony aufgebracht. „Jetzt weiß ich das sie wirklich das Recht dazu hatte, Prinzessin Celestia gibt den Kopfgeldjägern wirklich eine menge Freiraum." Sagte Big Mac und hielt sich noch einen Beute Eis an die Stirn. Der kräftige Hengst wirkte sehr mitgenommen, ein blaues Auge, aufgerissene Lippe und eine frisch genähte Wunde an der Stirn. „Das gibt ihr noch lange nicht das Recht dich so zu verprügeln." Erwiderte Applejack ihm. „Ich bin ja eigentlich nicht nachtragend, aber diesmal werde ich dafür sorgen dass sie das zurückbekommt." Sagte Big Mac nur. „Warum hast du dich eigentlich so vermöbeln lassen?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Ich konnte doch schlecht eine Stute schlagen." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Mich hast du mehr als nur einmal geschlagen." Wandte Applejack ein. „Das war als wir noch Fohlen waren, aber ich kann einfach keine Stute schlagen." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „Besonders wenn sie so niedlich ist." Dachte er sich. „Ich wurde noch nie so zusammengeschlagen." Jammerte er dann. „Aber das kriegt sie zurück." Sagte er noch. „Ich hoffe nur du machst nichts unüberlegtes." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Ich weiß schon was ich machen werde." Sagte Big Mac nur. „Auf meinem eigenen Grundstück zusammengeschlagen, dafür werde ich ihr das Geschäft versauen." Dachte er sich und lächelte hinterhältig.

Ein paar Wochen später hatte Big Mac seinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt und trieb gerade eine kleine Gruppe Ponys vor sich her, er scheuchte die Herde direkt zur Polizeistation. „Nicht stehen bleiben, immer weitergehen." Sagte er ruhig und die Gruppe gehorchte. Big Mac führte seine Gefangenen in die Wache und kassierte das Kopfgeld für sie, er zählte noch das Geldbündel als er aus der Polizeiwache kam und merkte fast nicht das er erwartet wurde. Amali und Fluttershy standen vor der Wache und wirkten beide sehr verärgert, das Zebra sogar mehr als die zurückhaltende Pegasus-Stute. „Wir haben ein Problem das fast so groß ist wie du selbst." Sagte Amali aufgebracht. „Du hättest etwas sagen sollen, du kannst nicht einfach als Kopfgeldjäger anfangen und die anderen in diesem Revier ignorieren." Sagte Fluttershy schüchtern. „Fluttershy?" Fragte Big Mac verwundert. „Augen zu mir Trottel, es gibt feste Regeln in unserem Geschäft, du kannst dich nicht einfach daran machen Kohle einzusacken, ohne den anderen im Revier etwas zu sagen." Sagte Amali ungehalten. „Sie hat recht, du hättest etwas an die Pinnwand tun sollen um mir bescheid zu sagen." Stimmte Fluttershy ihr zu. „Dir, wieso gerade dir?" Fragte Big Mac unsicher. „Das hier ist mein Gebiet, ich bin hier seit fast 10 Jahren aktiv und es ist eine Frage der Berufsehre den Stammjäger zu unterrichten." Antwortete Fluttershy ihm. „Du bist Kopfgeldjäger?" Fragte Big Mac ungläubig. „Wie dachtest du verdiene ich mein Geld, hast du mich hier je irgendwo arbeiten sehen?" Erwiderte Fluttershy ihm. „Jetzt wo du es sagst, ich dachte eigentlich das du geerbt hast, oder anders an genug Geld zum leben gekommen bist." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „Können wir dann mal zum Thema zurückkommen, wir müssen das regeln." Mischte Amali sich ein. „Was hast du eigentlich da zu sagen?" Fragte Big Mac ungehalten. „Ich habe ihr erlaubt in meinem Gebiet zu bleiben, ich kann die großen Kopfgelder eh nicht einstreichen, also kann sie das auch machen." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Ich muss nur 10% von meinen Einnahmen abdrücken." Fügte das Zebra hinzu. „Andere verlangen viel mehr." Wandte Fluttershy ein. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich meckere ja nicht." Sagte Amali darauf. „Und noch was, Anfänger gehen üblicherweise bei einem erfahrenen Kopfgeldjäger in die Lehre, es ist sonst einfach zu gefährlich." Sagte Fluttershy dann. „Na wenn das so ist, dann gehe ich wohl bei dir in die Lehre." Sagte Big Mac einfach, sofort sah Fluttershy sich unsicher um. „Also... ich weiß nicht... ich bin keine gute Lehrerin, ich denke nicht dass das eine gute Idee ist." Stotterte sie schüchtern. „Du solltest lieber mit Amali etwas üben." Schlug sie ihm vor. „Warum gerade sie?" Wollte Big Mac wissen. „Weil sie außer mir der einzige andere Kopfgeldjäger ist." Sagte Fluttershy darauf. „Und jetzt entschulde mich, ein Trickbetrüger sollte bald hier durchkommen." Sagte sie dann und verschwand bevor Big Mac noch etwas sagen konnte. „Sieht so aus als wenn ich meinen ersten Lehrling hätte, das könnte Spaß machen." Meinte das Zebra und lächelte hinterhältig. „Mist, dabei wollte ich sie doch ärgern." Dachte Big Mac nur und seufzte. „Okay dann, lass uns gehen." Sagte er einfach nur. „Brauchen wir nicht, ich hab alles was ich brauche dabei." Sagte Amali und setzte sich einfach mitten auf die Straße. „Okay, komm mit, wir können nicht einfach auf der Straße sitzen." Sagte Big Mac entschieden und zog sie wieder auf die Hufe. „Hufe weg, du ruinierst mir das Fell!" Sagte die junge Zebra-Stute verärgert und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. „Das hab ich mir erst gestern machen lassen." Fuhr sie fort und strich sich das Fell wieder glatt. „Unglaublich, du bist so eine süße, kleine, zierliche Stute, und dann schlägst du mich zusammen wie ein Preisboxer." Meinte Big Mac und hob sie etwas an. „Lass das doch endlich mal, außerdem bin ich nicht süß, ich bin die gefürchtetste Kopfgeldjägerin diesseits des Saddlerock." Sagte Amali und zappelte im Griff des kräftigen Hengstes. „Sieh einer an, scheint so als wenn ich sie doch noch ein wenig ärgern könnte." Dachte Big Mac sich. „Aber sie ist schon irgendwie süß." Dachte er noch und lächelte. „Und jetzt lass uns endlich mal anfangen." Sagte Amali nur. „Na gut, gehen wir zu mir, da können wir ungestört reden." Sagte Big Mac und die beiden gingen los. „Kaum zu glauben das du ein Kopfgeldjäger bist, du bist fast noch ein Fohlen, aber was für ein niedliches Fohlen." Meinte Big Mac und lächelte in sich hinein. „Ich bin 22 Jahre alt, außerdem mache ich das schon seit 6 Jahren." Erwiderte Amali ihm emotionslos, auf einmal blieb sie stehen und zog ihn an seinem Joch zu sich auf Augenhöhe herunter. „Und ich bin nicht niedlich, oder süß, klar?" Fragte sie dann und sah ihn ernst mit ihre aquamarinfarbenen Augen an. „Aber du bist niedlich, einfach zum knuddeln, als wenn ich eine dritte, kleine Schwester hätte." Wandte Big Mac ein und lächelte unschuldig, die Zebra-Stute zog das Joch noch etwas tiefer und Big Mac kippte vorne über. „Du bist ein Psychopath, aber das ist in dem Job eine gute Sache." Sagte sie nur und ging weiter. „Das bringt sie echt durcheinander." Dachte Big Mac und ging mit ihr weiter, die beiden setzten sich in die Scheune und Amali begann mit ihrer Lehrstunde. „Weißt du, als Kopfgeldjäger entwickelst du irgendwann deinen eigenen Stil, aber bis dahin kannst du ein paar meiner Taktiken und Waffen benutzen." Sagte sie und legte etwas von ihrer Ausrüstung zwischen sich und Big Mac. Der Erdpony-Hengst sah ein starkes Seil, ein paar Pflaster, ein Blasrohr und kleine Pfeile als Munition dafür, daneben stellte Amali noch Fläschchen. „So wie bei deinem Kumpel letzten, gehe ich eigentlich nicht vor, normalerweise benutze ich Gift um meine Ziele zu paralysieren, oder die Pflaster um sie für mehrere Tage außer Gefecht zu setzen." Erklärte sie ihm. „Narkose also, interessant." Meinte Big Mac und nahm sich das Blasrohr, unbemerkt hatte er sich noch einen der Pfeile genommen und besah sich das ganze. „Ist das Zeug stark?" Wollte er dann wissen und Amali deutete auf eines der Fläschchen. „Hab ich selbst hergestellt, betäubt für ein paar Stunden, genug Zeit um das Ziel zu fesseln." Antwortete sie ihm. „Verstehe." Sagte Big Mac nur, auf einmal hob er das Blasrohr und schoss damit einen Pfeil auf das Zebra, mitten an die Brust traf er sie. „Sehr witzig." Sagte Amali sarkastisch und zupfte sich den Pfeil aus dem Fell. „Sollte das dich nicht betäuben?" Fragte Big Mac etwas erstaunt. „Du dachtest doch nicht ernsthaft das ich ein Mittel benutze das bei mir funktioniert." Antwortete sie einfach. „Ich bin immun dagegen, so kann man das nicht gegen mich verwenden, wie gerade gesehen." Sagte sie noch. „Das ist irgendwie unheimlich." Sagte Big Mac nur. „Zurück zum Thema, ich denke das du mit dem Lasso wie letztens weitermachen solltest, das hat ja ganz gut geklappt." Machte Amali mit ihrer Lehrstunde weiter. „Das hast du gesehen?" Fragte Big Mac fassungslos. „Ich kann in den Schatten verschwinden, selbst in einer flachen Wüste." Sagte Amali nur. „Aber du hast definitiv noch eine Menge zu lernen was Selbstverteidigung angeht, vor allem wenn man bedenkt das du von jemandem zusammengeschlagen wurdest der so niedlich ist wie ich, also komm mit raus." Sagte sie dann und erhob sich wieder, sie ergriff Big Mac an dem Joch das er immer trug und schleifte ihn hinter sich her zum Rande der Plantagen. „Du hättest mich nicht so grob hier her schleifen brauchen." Beschwerte sich der Hengst hinterher und erhob sich, die beiden standen an einem kleinen See. „Lass uns mit etwas leichtem Training anfangen." Sagte Amali einfach nur und ging etwas um Big Mac herum. „Auf den Farmen ist das bestimmt sehr praktisch, aber wenn du irgendeinen Schmierlappen hochnehmen willst, kann das Joch zu einer Gefahr werden, du solltest das lieber ablegen wenn du auf die Jagt gehst." Sagte sie ihm. „Bislang hatte ich da keine Probleme mit." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Bislang." Sagte Amali nur und sprang auf Big Mac zu, sie vollführte über ihm einen Salto und ergriff das Joch, mit dem Schwung den sie noch hatte, riss sie Big Mac von den Hufen und der kräftige Erdpony-Hengst blieb keuchend am Boden liegen. „Wenn ich es gewollt hätte, dann hätte ich deinen Kehlkopf zerquetschen können, ein sehr langsamer Tod." Sagte Amali darauf. „Zu deinem Glück will ich verhindern das irgendein Abschaum dich plattmacht." Fügte sie hinzu. „Nachricht erhalten." Röchelte Big Mac und streifte das Joch ab, danach ging das Training weiter. Big Mac lernte sehr schnell und konnte sich recht gut gegen Amali wehren, die beiden standen gerade sehr dicht voreinander und stemmten sich gegen den andern. „Du bist wirklich stark, Engel." Sagte Big Mac und lächelte vergnügt, Amali stieß sich von ihm ab und das Weiß in ihrem Gesicht wurde langsam rot, sie wirkte als wenn sie gleich schmelzen würde. „Kannst du das mal lassen!?" Schrie sie und sprang ihn an, mit einer leicht erscheinenden Bewegung warf Big Mac sie über die Schulter und schleuderte sie in den See. Nass bis auf die Knochen kam das Zebra aus dem Wasser und hatte die nasse Mähne ins Gesicht hängen, ein kleiner Fisch hatte sich darin verfangen und zappelte hektisch. „Was sollen die ganzen Sprüche?" Fragte sie verärgert und befreite das kleine Fischchen, sofort entließ sie es in die Freiheit. „Ist egal, lass mich das wiedergutmachen indem ich dich bei uns zum Essen einlade." Sagte Big Mac ausweichend. „Das ist ja auch das Mindeste." Sagte Amali bestimmt und ging zum Farmhaus los. „Aber da wäre noch etwas." Sagte sie als sie an Big Mac vorbeikam und schlug ihm gegen den Hals, der kräftige Hengst ging röchelnd zu Boden. Nachdem er sich etwas erholt hatte, führte Big Mac die junge Zebra-Stute ins Haus damit sie sich duschen und richtig saubermachen konnte, später saß sie dann mit ihm und seiner Familie beim Essen zusammen. Die ganze Zeit sah Applejack das Zebra ärgerlich an und schien sie mit ihren Blicken erdolchen zu wollen. „Reich mir bitte das Salz." Bat Big Mac heiser und leise, Apple Bloom schob ihm den Salzstreuer hin. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Kleiner Unfall beim Training." Antwortete Amali ihr und Big Mac nickte nur.

Die nächsten Wochen lernte Big Mac was es wirklich bedeutete ein Kopfgeldjäger zu sein und spielte sein lustiges Spiel mit der Zebra-Stute weiter, das ganze entwickelte sich allerdings anders als irgendwer hätte erwarten können. Zecora kam zielstrebig zur Scheune der Farmen und fand darin ihre kleine Schwester und Big Mac im Heu schlafen. Die beiden lagen im Heu und waren mit einer etwas schmutzigen Decke zugedeckt, da die beiden sehr eng aneinander geschmiegt dalagen, war ziemlich eindeutig was passiert war. Zecora stellte sich vor den beiden auf und klopfte ihrer Schwester mit dem Huf an den Kopf, es erklang ein komisch hohles Geräusch und die junge Zebra-Stute erwachte. „Morgen Zecora, was geht?" Fragte sie und gähnte. „Wir haben ein Problem." Sagte Zecora nur und reichte ihr einen Brief. „Ach du Scheiße!" Meinte Amali und befreite sich von Big Mac, der Erdpony-Hengst rollte sich einfach auf den Rücken und fing an lautstark zu schnarchen. „Das war auch mein erster Gedanke." Sagte Zecora nur. „Hey, wach schon auf." Sagte Amali und stieß Big Mac an. „Stripes, komm zurück ins Heu, es wird kalt." Sagte Big Mac im Halbschlaf und drehte sich auf die Seite. „WACH auf du Penner!" Rief Amali und Big Mac wurde richtig wach. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte er schläfrig und gähnte. „Ich muss weg, die vier Ponys der Apokalypse sind auf dem Weg zu uns." Sagte Amali und ging mit Zecora los. „Nur um mal gefragt zu haben, warum habt ihr in der Scheune geschlafen?" Fragte Zecora während die beiden in die Stadt galoppierten. „Als ob du fragen müsstest." Erwiderte Amali ihr einfach. „Dachte ich mir schon." Sagte Zecora und lächelte nur. Die zwei Zebras erreichten die Bibliothek und sofort klopfte Zecora hektisch an die Tür, nach kurzer Zeit trugen ihre Bemühungen Früchte und die Tür öffnete sich, Spike stand etwas verschlafen darin. „Es ist viel zu früh, was ist los?" Fragte der kleine Drache und rieb sich über die Augen. „Schieb ab Grillanzünder, wir müssen mit dem geflügelten Hörnchen reden." Sagte Amali und schob Spike zur Seite, mit Zecora ging sie zu der Schlafnische von Twilight und fand das Alicorn noch friedlich in ihrem Bett liegen. „Sieh dir das an, ist das nicht niedlich?" Meinte Amali entzückt, Twilight hatte ihr Kissen fest umarmt und kaute etwas an der einen Ecke herum. „Ich fürchte das wir sie wecken müssen." Sagte Zecora nur. „Oh oh oh, lass mich mich das machen, ich wollte schon immer eine Prinzessin wecken." Sagte Amali sofort und stellte sich neben das Bett von Twilight, Zecora ging einen Schritt zurück und Amali setzte ihren Plan in die Tat um. „Prinzessin..." Flüsterte das junge Zebra dem Alicorn ins Ohr. „AUFSTEHEN!" Rief sie dann und Twilight purzelte erschrocken aus dem Bett. „Ich hab die Schriftrolle nicht gegessen, ehrlich!" Platzte es aus Twilight heraus und sie sah sich verwirrt um, ihr Mähne sah einfach nur chaotisch aus und auch die Federn ihrer Flügel standen ihr zu Berge. „Ließ dir das durch, dann reden wir über Panik." Sagte Amali und reichte Twilight den Brief den sie zuvor von Zecora erhalten hatte. „Ach du Scheiße!" Rief Twilight aus. „Siehst du Schwester, genau meine Rede." Sagte Amali nur. „Euer Vater will kommen und das Grab von Zecora persönlich sehen, damit hatten wir nicht gerechnet." Sagte Twilight schon beinah panisch. „Eigentlich schon." Sagte Zecora darauf. „Und das habt ihr mir nicht gesagt?" Fragte Twilight aufgebracht. „Nicht dran gedacht, sorry." Sagte Amali nur. „Ich muss etwas tun." Sagte Twilight hektisch und teleportierte sich davon. „3...2...1..." Zählte Amali herunter und als sie bei Null angelangt war, erschien Twilight wieder vor ihr und ihrer Schwester. „Ich sehe aus wie ein Penner, ich kann nichts machen bis ich nicht wieder ordentlich aussehe." Sagte das Alicorn. „Zecora, Behandlung Nummer zwei." Sagte Amali nur und ihre Schwester nickte nur, sofort nahmen die beiden Twilight zur Seite und wirbelten aufgeregt um sie herum. Nur 10 Minuten später sah Twilight besser aus als Celestia persönlich und strahlte geradezu. „Ich fühle mich als wenn ein Wirbelsturm aus Luxus mich erfasst hätte." Meinte Twilight unschlüssig. „Du hättest unseren Bruder mal sehen sollen, wir haben die Nummer durchgezogen seit ich 6 Jahre alt war." Sagte Amali nur. „Das waren schöne Zeiten, ich erinnere mich so gerne daran." Meinte Zecora und zeigte einen Gesichtsausdruck der bei ihr vollkommen unbekannt war, sie lächelte wehleidig. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden noch viele solcher Erinnerungen erleben können." Sagte Amali ihrer Schwester. „Du wirst also hier bleiben?" Fragte Twilight erstaunt. „So wie ich Vater kenne, und ich kenne ihn sehr gut, wird er mir keine andere Wahl lassen." Antwortete Amali ihr. „Was meinst du?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Twilight, wir haben nur zwei Monate bis unser Vater hier eintrifft, du solltest dich lieber darauf konzentrieren mein Ableben so glaubwürdig wie möglich zu gestalten." Wandte Zecora ein. „Du hast recht, ich sollte besser an die Arbeit gehen, ich habe ja noch die Liste mit Traditionen die du für eine Beisetzung gerne hättest und werde alles nötige veranlassen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Auch wenn ich gegen mehr Gesetze verstoße, als ich in der Lage bin zu zählen." Fügte sie hinzu und teleportierte sich davon. „Vielleicht wird auf sie ja ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt." Meinte Amali und ging wieder los. „Wo willst du hin?" Fragte Zecora neugierig. „Ich wollte mit dem großen roten noch etwas unternehmen, er ist wirklich eine Menge Spaß." Sagte Amali nur und verschwand.

Twilight materialisierte im Palast und wurde sofort von einer der Wachen gesehen. „Prinzessin, wie schön euch wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen." Begrüßte der Hengst sie. „Mist, ich hätte nicht gedacht das hier jemand ist." Meinte Twilight nur. „Soll ich die Prinzessinnen Celestia und Luna von eurer Ankunft unterrichten?" Fragte der Wachhengst. „NEIN, auf keinen Fall!" Sagte Twilight scharf, die Wache zuckte kurz verschreckt zurück. „Ich meine, ich will die zwei nicht stören." Verbesserte Twilight sich. „Wie ihr wünscht." Sagte die Wache nur und ging wieder. „Einen Moment, du könntest mir helfen." Sagte Twilight und sofort war der Wachhengst wieder da. „Aber natürlich doch Prinzessin." Sagte er pflichtbewusst. „Das darfst du aber niemandem sagen, nicht mal Celestia und Luna, ist das klar?" Fragte Twilight dann sehr ernst. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz." Meinte die Wache unsicher. „Das ist Geheimsache." Sagte Twilight einfach nur. „Ich verstehe." Sagte die Wache unsicher. „Ich hoffe es." Sagte Twilight nur. „Was kann ich für euch tun?" Fragte die Wache dann pflichtbewusst. „Ich brauche alle Berichte über unbekannte Zebra-Stuten, die im Alter von 21 Jahren hier verstorben und nicht in ihre Heimat überführt wurden." Wies Twilight ihn an. „Wenn ich fragen darf, wofür braucht ihr das?" Fragte die Wache verwirrt. „Das braucht dich nicht interessieren, beschaffe mir einfach die Informationen und mach dir keine Gedanken darüber." Sagte Twilight nur. „Wenn du die Informationen hast, bringe sie mir in den Ostflügel." Ordnete sie an. „Aber Prinzessin, wir Wachen dürfen nicht in den Ostflügel." Wandte der Wachhengst ein. „Du jetzt schon, dieses eine Mal." Erwiderte Twilight ihm und ging davon. Ohne von irgendjemand anderen gesehen zu werden, erreichte Twilight eines der vielen Zimmer im Ostflügel und wartete dort. „Celestia hat mir noch immer nicht gesagt warum die Wachen nur unter besondere Anweisung hier her dürfen." Dachte sie und sah sich etwas um, die Räume und Gänge wirkten etwas vernachlässigt und verlassen. Etwa eine Stunden musste sie warten und bekam dann von der Wache eine dicke Akte gebracht. „Du hast sogar Fotos beschafft, sehr gute Arbeit." Sagte Twilight dankend. „Prinzessin, ich bin mir nicht sicher warum ihr diese Informationen braucht, aber ich würde lieber nicht weiter daran beteiligt sein." Sagte die Wache zögerlich. „Das ist auch nicht mehr nötig, ich hätte nur gerne dass das unter uns bleibt, nicht mal Celestia und Luna dürfen das erfahren." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das vor den Prinzessinnen geheim halten kann, oder sie anlügen." Meinte der weiße Pegasus unsicher. „Halt einfach dicht, ich kann es mir nicht leisten das jemand von der Sache erfährt." Sagte Twilight nur. „Und jetzt geh White Star." Forderte sie und sah sich die Akte genau an, sehr verunsichert ging die Wache davon. Eine Weile blätterte sich Twilight durch die Akte und fand schließlich was sie suchte, sie trennte einen Teil der Akte vom Rest und benutzte ihre Magie um diesen Rest zu vernichten. „Ich muss jetzt nur noch das Grab von diesem Zebra nach Ponyville schaffen." Sagte sie sich. „Das ist einfach nur falsch, ich benutze diese arme Seele um den Vater von Zecora von ihrem Tod zu überzeugen, aber ich kann nicht zulassen das sie gesteinigt wird." Dachte sie dann und seufzte. „Wenn Celestia irgendwann davon erfährt, wird sie mich bestimmt hart bestrafen, aber das war es wert." Dachte sie entschlossen und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Ein paar Tage später erwachte Big Mac morgens und spürte das weiche Fell von Amali an seinem, die junge Stute schlief noch friedlich neben ihm. „Komisch wie das angefangen hat, aber ich fühle mich wohl bei ihr." Dachte er sich und strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne ihrer Mähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich frage mich ob sie auch so fühlt." Wunderte er sich und beobachtete das Zebra während sie schlief. Nach einer Weile erwachte Amali ebenfalls und merkte sofort das Big Mac sie ansah. „Ist irgendwas?" Fragte sie müde und gähnte. „Ich wundere mich nur." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „Worüber?" Fragte die Zebra-Stute neugierig. „Über uns." Antwortete Big Mac nur. „Wenn du eine bestimmte Frage hast, dann frag einfach." Forderte Amali ihn auf. „Warum?" Fragte Big Mac darauf. „Und wann?" Fuhr er fort. „Das ist jetzt fast drei Wochen her, wir hatten uns im Training richtig aufs Maul gehauen und irgendwie ist es einfach passiert, keine Ahnung warum." Sagte Amali ihm. „Du weißt also selbst nicht warum du mich plötzlich geküsst hast." Sagte Big Mac darauf. „Aber es fühlte sich richtig an, irgendwie." Sagte Amali und strich ihm sanft übers Fell. „Fühlst du es auch?" Fragte Big Mac plötzlich. „Ich fühle es auch, aber wir sollten das langsam angehen." Erwiderte Amali ihm. „Du hast wohl recht." Stimmte Big Mac ihr zu und küsste sie einfach nur, es brauchte nichts mehr gesagt werden. „Aber komm jetzt, wir sollten aufstehen und etwas frühstücken, außerdem sollten wir verhindern das Applejack dich hier sieht." Sagte Big Mac dann und erhob sich. Die beiden frühstückten schnell und Amali machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt, auf halbem Weg zwischen Ponyville und den Plantagen stand Applejack und wartete auf sie. „Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr." Sagte das Erdpony nur und stellte sich dem Zebra in den Weg. „Aha, sehr interessant." Sagte Amali nur. „Ich weiß nicht was du mit meinem Bruder vor hast, aber ich rate dir die Hufe von ihm zu lassen, andernfalls wirst du mich kennenlernen." Drohte Applejack ihr unverhohlen. „Ich hab nichts mit ihm vor, noch nicht jedenfalls, und etwas fieses schon gar nicht." Sagte Amali darauf. „Was soll das ganze dann?" Fragte Applejack verärgert. „Ich fühle mich einfach wohl in seiner Nähe, er hat die stolze Ausstrahlung eines Kriegers und bringt mich zum lächeln." Sagte Amali darauf und sah irgendwie anders aus, nicht wie die knallharte Kopfgeldjägerin die sie am Anfang dargestellt hatte. „Halt dich einfach von meiner Familie fern, ich weiß das du nur mit ihm spielst und werde dafür sorgen dass er das erkennt." Sagte Applejack und ging zu den Farmen zurück. „Warte kurz." Rief Amali ihr nach und AJ drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ich weiß schon worum es geht, und es tut mir wirklich leid das ich dich so oft niedergeschlagen zu haben, ich war verärgert und zu sehr auf mein Ziel fixiert, aber dein Bruder zeigt mir das es noch mehr als nur Ärger in mir gibt und ich werde mich nicht von ihm fernhalten." Sagte das Zebra, Applejack kam zurück und blieb vor ich stehen. „Ich mag dich nicht, und ich werde es schaffen das Big Mac aufhört dich zu mögen." Sagte sie einfach nur und sah Amali ernst in die Augen. „Nur weil ich anfangs so aggressiv war, will sie jetzt meine Beziehung zu ihrem Bruder zerstören." Dachte Amali traurig und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Die nächsten drei Wochen schaffte Applejack es Spannungen zwischen Amali und Big Mac zu bringen und das belastete die junge Zebra-Stute sehr. Sie ging durch die Straßen von Ponyville und wollte nur etwas den Kopf freibekommen, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen wollte sie sich an einem Verkaufsstand etwas zu trinken kaufen. „Ich verkaufe dir nichts von meinen Waren." Sagte die Erdpony-Stute die den dauerhaften Stand betrieb. „Warum das denn, etwa weil ich ein Zebra bin?" Fragte Amali verärgert. „Das ist es nicht, Applejack hat mir ein paar Sachen erzählt und ich habe mich dafür entschieden, so wie viele hier." Antwortete das Erdpony ihr. „Und jetzt geh weiter, du behinderst andere meiner Kunden." Sagte sie dann und scheuchte Amali davon. „Sie versucht mich zu zerstören." Dachte Amali sich verärgert. „Ich könnte platzen, ich sollte jemanden zusammenschlagen um mich zu beruhigen." Beschloss sie und ging zur Polizeistation. An der Pinnwand suchte sie nach einem Kopfgeld und fand eines das auf einem roten Papier gedruckt worden war, sofort nahm sie sich den Steckbrief. „Hey Kollege, ist das wahr, der Typ soll hier herkommen?" Fragte sie und stürmte auf den einzigen Polizisten zu der anwesend war. „Ich denke schon, der Steckbrief ist gerade durchgekommen." Antwortete der Hengst ihr. „Das ist großartig, zwei Millionen Bits." Sagte Amali und galoppierte davon. „Ich werde diesem Einhorn eine Falle stellen, so kann ich ihn problemlos einsacken und endlich hinter Gitter bringen, er ist der einzige der mir bislang immer entwischt ist und ich will verdammte sein wenn er das nochmal schafft." Dachte Amali sich und vergaß einen Moment ihre Probleme mit Applejack. Sie galoppierte aus der Stadt heraus und die Straße entlang, sie sah sich nach einem guten Platz für einen Hinterhalt und erspähte Twilight mit einer Gruppe etwas zwielichtig wirkender Hengst. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich an und hörte zu was gesagt wurde. „Hier sind wir dann Prinzessin, was sollen wir mit der... Ware machen?" Fragte einer der Hengst und deutete zu dem Karren den er und seine Kumpane dabei hatten. „Hier steht alles drin, da ist auch die erste Hälfte eures Lohns, die andere Hälfte bekommt ihr morgen." Sagte Twilight und überreichte ihm einen Umschlag. „Dann los Leute, lasst uns zum Friedhof gehen." Sagte der Anführer der Gruppe zu seinen zwei Kumpanen und wollte losgehen. „Doch nicht sofort, ihr müsst das in der Nacht machen, euch darf niemand sehen." Sagte Twilight sofort. „Das kostet aber extra." Sagte der Anführer darauf. „Ich weiß, ihr werdet dafür angemessen entschädigt, und ich zahle noch mehr um euer Schweigen zu gewährleisten." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Okay, wir warten dann hier und machen das nachts." Sagte der Hengst mit dem sie schon die ganze Zeit gesprochen hatte und Twilight ging wieder. „Ich frage mich was sie vor hat." Dachte Amali nachdenklich. „Aber egal, ich muss wohl noch etwas weitergehen um meinen Auftragsmörder zu stellen." Meinte sie dann und ging unbemerkt weiter. Etwas außerhalb der Stadt schlug sie ihr Lager auf und lag versteckt auf dem Ast eines starken Baumes. „Er wird wahrscheinlich Nachts kommen, es heißt wohl warten." Dachte sie und hielt schon ihr Blasrohr bereit. Amali wartete bis spät in die Nacht und sah dann tatsächlich einen schwarzen Einhorn-Hengst die Straße entlang kommen. „Da haben wir ihn doch." Meinte das Zebra und hob ihr Blasrohr, sie legte auf den Hengst an und schoss leise und unbemerkt einen ihrer Giftpfeile auf ihn. Der Einhorn-Hengst blieb plötzlich stehen und zupfte sich den Pfeil aus dem Fell. „Du schon wieder!" Rief er dann und sah sich kurz um. „Seit drei Jahren versuchst du jetzt schon mich gefangen zu nehmen, inzwischen bin ich immun gegen deine kleinen Mittelchen." Sagte er dann und lachte. „Dann halt anders, ich sollte jetzt in der Lage sein ihn auch anders einzubuchten." Dachte Amali sich und steckte das Blasrohr weg, sie streifte dabei einen Ast über sich und es raschelte etwas. Sofort sah der Hengst in ihre Richtung und schoss einen magischen Blitz ab. „Scheiße!" Rief Amali und sprang aus dem Baum, augenblicklich war der andere da und schlug nach ihr. Nur mit viel Mühe konnte sie seinem Schlag ausweichen und trat nach ihm, der schwarze Hengst sprang einfach auf und machte einen Salto über sie. Amali rollte sich zur Seite und sprang mit dem Schwung den sie hatte auf, sie wollte etwas Raum zwischen sich und den andere bringen. „Daraus wird nichts!" Rief er und ergriff sie mit seiner Magie, ein leuchtender Ring legte sich ihr um den Hals und schloss sich eng darum, Amali keuchte und rang nach Luft. „Du versuchst seit Jahren mich einzufangen, aber ich hab langsam die Schnauze voll." Sagte er und hob sie an, nur von dem magischen Ring um den Hals in der Luft gehalten, schwebte sie zu ihm und zappelte in verzweifelten Versuchen Boden zu finden. Er brachte sie nah zu sich und sah ihr ernst in die Augen, Amali keuchte und merkte langsam wie ihr das Bewusstsein schwand. „Ich mag dich nicht, deswegen werde ich dir eine Lektion erteilen, die du nicht so schnell vergessen wirst." Sagte er und lächelte, Amali nutzte ihre letzte Chance und trat zu, ihre Hinterhufe trafen ihn genau unter dem Horn und ließen ihn etwas zurück taumeln, doch trotzdem löste sich das magische Feld nicht auf. „Du scheinst etwas abgelenkt zu sein, anders kann ich mir nicht vorstellen das du so dumm vorgehst." Sagte der schwarze Hengst und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Scheiße, er hat recht, ich habe mir die ganze Zeit mehr Gedanken über die Sache mit Big Mac und Applejack gemacht, ich habe nicht weit genug geplant." Dachte Amali entsetzt. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde dich nicht umbringen, da ist kein Profit drin." Sagte der schwarze Hengst und schleuderte sie davon, mit enormer Wucht schlug sie an einen Baumstamm und stöhnte schmerzvoll. „Ich habe ganz vergessen das du gegen meine Mittel immun bist, aber ich weiß mich trotzdem zu wehren." Keuchte Amali und erhob sich auf wackeligen Beinen. „Das will ich sehen." Sagte ihr Gegner höhnisch und die junge Zebra-Stute griff an. Einige Male verfehlte sie ihn nur knapp und bekam immer wieder heftige Treffer von ihm ab, trotzdem griff sie immer wieder an. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war sie vollkommen außer Atem und sah furchtbar aus, ihr Gesicht war angeschwollen und Blut lief ihr aus dem Mund. „Du solltest langsam mal den Rückzug antreten." Schlug der schwarze Hengst ihr sarkastisch vor, er wusste genau dass sie das nicht wollte, und auch nicht mehr konnte. „Ich... ich werde... dich kriegen, jetzt... und hier..." Keuchte Amali und sackte zusammen, sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. „Wir sollten dann mal zu deiner Lektion kommen, ich sorge dafür das du nie wieder auf die Idee kommst mir hinterherzujagen." Sagte der Einhorn-Hengst und hob sie mit seiner Magie an, wie ein Sandsack hing sie vor ihm und konnte keinen Muskel rühren. Ihr Gegner fing an auf sie einzuschlagen und hörte nicht auf, immer wieder schlug er brutal zu und oft genug hörte man Knochen brechen. Nach fast einer Stunde war er vollkommen außer Atem und hielt inne, Amali blutete aus dutzenden Wunden und Blutflecke waren überall um sie herum, am Boden, den Bäumen und an einem Stein besonders viel. „Mir tun die Hufe weh, vielleicht solltest du nochmal den Stein küssen." Sagte der schwarze Hengst und schmetterte die verwundete Zebra-Stute dagegen, dann ließ er sie los und Amali sackte einfach an dem großen Stein zusammen. „Ich denke nicht das du mich je wieder angreifen wirst, aber ich will es aus deinem Mund hören." Sagte er und hob sie wieder auf, mit seiner Magie hielt er sie am Hals und hob sie wieder an. „Sag es!" Forderte er von ihr. „Ich werde dich kriegen, irgendwann." Sagte sie schwach. „Falsch." Sagte er nur und warf sie davon. „Egal, sie wird wahrscheinlich eh nicht überleben, nicht mit den Verletzungen." Meinte er nur und wischte sich das Blut ab, dann ging er einfach davon. Amali war bis auf die Straße geflogen und dort einfach liegengeblieben, sie blutete aus vielen Verletzungen und atmete nur noch flach. „Ich muss in die Stadt zurück." Meinte sie und wollte sich erheben, sie schaffte es nicht, sie konnte sich in keinster Weise bewegen und blieb einfach liegen. „Das war es dann, es geht zu ende." Dachte sie nur noch und gab auf. Ein paar Stunden später kam Twilight die Straße entlang und wollte eigentlich nach Ponyville zurück. „Die Typen erledigen so schmutzige Aufgaben wirklich schnell." Meinte das Alicorn und fand dann Amali vor sich auf der Straße. „Was ist das denn?" Wunderte sie sich und trat näher, im spärlichen Licht der aufgehenden Sonnen erkannte sie dann endlich das Zebra. „Oh Gott!" Rief sie als sie die Wunden sah und galoppierte auf sie zu. „Amali, was ist passiert?" Fragte sie und ging vor ihr in die Knie. „Ich war unvorsichtig, hab nicht genug nachgedacht, Probleme haben mich abgelenkt." Keuchte Amali und spuckte etwas Blut aus. „Bleib ruhig, ich kümmere mich um dich." Sagte Twilight beruhigend und untersuchte sie schnell. „Rippenbrüche, Schädelbruch, wahrscheinlich hat eine Rippe ihre Lunge verletzt, ich muss sie ins Krankenhaus bringen." Meinte Twilight leise. „Entspanne dich, ich bringe dich ins Krankenhaus." Sagte sie Amali und nahm sie vorsichtig mit einem magischen Feld auf, mit dem verletzten Zebra hinter sich schwebend, galoppierte sie nach Ponyville zurück. Twilight brachte Amali ins Krankenhaus und sofort kümmerten sich die Ärzte dort um sie, das junge Zebra wurde in den OP gebracht und Twilight musste wieder gehen. „Was für Probleme haben sie nur abgelenkt?" Rätselte Twilight und hörte sich in der Stadt um, sie erfuhr das Applejack viele der andere Ponys dazu gebracht hat Amali gegenüber eine feindliche Position einzunehmen und sie so aus der Stadt zu treiben. Aufgebracht ging sie zur Farm und stellte das Erdpony zur Rede. „AJ, wie kommst du auf so eine blöde Idee?" Schrie Twilight und stürmte auf Applejack zu. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Applejack irritiert. „Du hast den anderen gesagt das sie nicht mehr an Amali verkaufen sollen, oder auch nur mit ihr reden sollen, nur um sie aus der Stadt zu treiben, warum?" Klärte Twilight ihre Frage auf. „Sie macht sich an Big Mac ran, ich will nicht das sie meinem Bruder zu nah kommt!" Rief Applejack verärgert, Big Mac wurde hellhörig und kam sofort zu den beiden. „Super Leistung AJ, durch die Probleme die du ihr verursacht hast, war sie so abgelenkt das sie von irgendeinem halb tot geprügelt wurde!" Schrie Twilight darauf. „Was?!" Rief Big Mac fassungslos. „Sie wollte wohl ein Kopfgeld einstreichen und wurde brutal zusammengeschlagen, sie hat eine Rippenserienfraktur, einen Schädelbasisbruch, einer ihrer Lungenflügel ist kollabiert und noch eine ganze Menge mehr Brüche im Gesicht, es ist noch unklar ob sie ihre Verletzungen überhaupt überlebt." Erzählte Twilight. „Das wollte ich nicht, ich wollte nur das sie Big Mac in Ruhe lässt!" Sagte Applejack entsetzt. „AJ." Sagte Big Mac und schien sehr unter Spannung zu stehen. „Sie plant irgendwas, ich will einfach nicht das sie dir weh tut." Rechtfertigte Applejack sich, urplötzlich schlug Big Mac zu und traf seine Schwester mittig im Gesicht. „Und deshalb versuchst du meine Beziehung mit ihr zu sabotieren?!" Schrie er außer sich vor Wut, Applejack blutete aus der Nase und stöhnte schmerzvoll. „Ich gehe jetzt zu ihr." Sagte Big Mac und galoppierte los. „Du hast Mist gebaut, wirklich." Sagte Twilight und kümmerte sich um Applejack. Nur wenige Minuten später ging es dem Erdpony schon besser, sie saß vor den Haus und Twilight tastete ihre Nase ab. „Es ist nichts gebrochen und er hätte dich nicht schlagen sollen, aber ich kann es nachvollziehen." Sagte Twilight. „Ich wollte das wirklich nicht." Sagte Applejack und setzte ihren Hut wieder. „Daran hättest du vorher denken sollen." Sagte Zecora auf einmal und erschien wie ein Schatten vor Applejack, mit unglaublicher Wucht schlug sie AJ. Applejack schlug mit dem Hinterkopf an die Wand und ihr Hut hing noch einen Moment vor ihr in der Luft. „Scheiße, warum kriege ich die letzte Zeit so oft auf die Fresse?" Fragte Applejack und hielt sich die Nase, von ihren Hufen tropfte etwas Blut herunter. „Sie ist die letzte aus meiner Familie die ich habe, warum versuchst du sie umzubringen?" Fragte Zecora zurück. „Das versuche ich ja gar nicht, ich wollte nur das sie Big Mac in Ruhe lässt." Antwortete Applejack. „Wenn sie tot ist wird sie ihn wohl in Ruhe lassen." Erwiderte Zecora ihr und galoppierte wieder los. „AJ, sie ist Kopfgeldjägerin, wenn sie abgelenkt ist kann das ihren Tod bedeuten." Sagte Twilight vorwurfsvoll und sah sich Applejack nochmal an. „Diesmal ist es garantiert gebrochen, du solltest ins Krankenhaus gehen." Sagte das lila Alicorn und ging mit Applejack los. „Ich hab echt Mist gebaut." Meinte Applejack traurig.

Ein paar Wochen später kam Zecora mal wieder ihre Schwester besuchen und fand Big Mac wie immer am Bett von Amali sitzen, die vergangenen Wochen hat er jeden Tag dort gesessen. „Wie geht es ihr heute?" Fragte Zecora besorgt. „Nicht anders als gestern, sie liegt noch immer im Koma." Antwortete Big Mac, Amali war mit Verbänden mumifiziert und ein Beatmungsgerät arbeitete unaufhörlich um sie mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen. „Wird sie wieder?" Fragte Zecora unsicher. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe es inständig." Sagte Big Mac darauf und erhob sich. „Ich komme dann wie immer morgen wieder und löse dich ab." Sagte er nur und Zecora nahm seinen Platz ein. „Wann kommt dein Vater nochmal?" Fragte er bevor er ging. „Nächste Woche, ich reise morgen wie geplant nach Manehattan und bleibe bei euren Verwandten." Sagte Zecora ihm, dann ging Big Mac endgültig. Auf dem Gang traf Big Mac auf seine Schwester, Applejack sah immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen aus und hatte Verbände im Gesicht. „Was willst du?" Fragte Big Mac verärgert. „Ich bin eigentlich gerade entlassen worden, aber ich wollte nochmal hier vorbeikommen." Sagte Applejack und klang etwas nasal. „Wieso, willst du es zu ende bringen?" Fragte Big Mac aggressiv. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, bei dir, bei Zecora, und vor allem bei Amali, wenn sie wieder aufwachen sollte, ich habe auch schon alles in Ordnung gebracht was ich angerichtet habe, nur das bleibt noch." Erklärte Applejack ihrem Bruder. „Du willst es also wiedergutmachen." Spekulierte Big Mac. „Ich kann meine Schuld nie wirklich wiedergutmachen, aber ich will alles machen um Buße zu tun." Erwiderte Applejack ihm. „Ich hoffe nur das Amali nicht so sauer ist wie ihr." Sagte Applejack und deutete auf die Verbände die ihr im Gesicht klebten. „Wie ist deine OP eigentlich gelaufen?" Wollte Big Mac wissen. „Die Rekonstruktion ist problemlos gelaufen, aber ich werde die Verbände wohl noch eine Zeit lang behalten müssen." Antwortete AJ ihm. „Ich werde Amali sagen das sie dir keine reinhauen soll, wenn sie jemals wieder aufwacht." Sagte Big Mac und gähnte. „Ich geh mich dann mal schlafen legen." Sagte er dann und ging weiter, Applejack ging noch in das Zimmer wo Amali lag und entschuldigte sich nochmal richtig bei Zecora. Nachdem Applejack wieder weg war, saß Zecora am Bett ihrer Schwester und wollte eigentlich die Nacht über sie wachen, doch sie schlief ein. Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Zecora in dem dunklen Zimmer und spürte wie ein Huf ihren berührte, sie sah auf und die Decke die die Krankenschwestern um sie gewickelt hatten, fiel von ihr ab. „Amali, du bist wieder wach!" Sagte sie erstaunt und ihre Schwester versuchte zu lächeln, der Schlauch der ihr im Mund hing, hinderte sie daran. „Ich bin so froh." Sagte Zecora und sackte weinend an der Bettkante zusammen. Amali sah sie einfach nur mit dem linken Auge an, ihr rechtes wurde von einem Verband verdeckt. „Ich rufe den Arzt, er soll den Schlauch herausnehmen." Sagte Zecora und wischte sich die Freudentränen aus den Augen, Amali nickte nur schwach und ruhte sich noch aus. Der herbeigerufene Arzt sah sich Amali kurz an und entfernte dann den Tubus, die junge Zebra-Stute musste unweigerlich husten. „Wie fühlen sie sich?" Fragte der Arzt sie. „Geht so." Antwortete Amali mit rauer Stimme. „Sie hatten Glück, als sie hier eingeliefert wurden, dachte ich schon das sie auf dem Operationstisch sterben werden, aber sie haben es doch geschafft." Sagte der Arzt und nickte anerkennend. „Ich sollte sie aber noch etwas ruhen lassen, rufen sie mich wenn etwas sein sollte." Sagte er dann und ging wieder. „Zecora, was ist passiert?" Fragte Amali schwach. „Twilight hat dich halbtot auf der Straße nach Ponyville gefunden, du hattest multiple Brüche und schwere innere Verletzungen, ich habe schon gefürchtet das du stirbst." Sagte Zecora. „Ich habe versucht ein Kopfgeld einzustreichen, der Typ heißt Black Manece, ist professioneller Auftragsmörder und Söldner, und zwei Millionen Bits wert, ich versuche seit Jahren ihn einzubuchten, aber ich war unkonzentriert und habe einen schlechten Plan aufgestellt, so hat er mich dann erwischt." Erzählte Amali darauf. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, du erholst dich und kannst ihn irgendwann bestimmt zur Rechenschaft ziehen." Sagte Zecora und strich ihr sanft über die Mähne. „Wie lange bin ich bewusstlos gewesen?" Fragte Amali. „Fast vier Wochen, ich muss auch schon morgen abreisen, Vater wird in fünf Tagen hier eintreffen." Sagte Zecora. „Ich werde ihn dann zu einem Grab führen müssen, das nicht existiert." Meinte Amali nervös. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, morgen wird Twilight kommen und dir alles erklären." Erwiderte Zecora ihr. „Und jetzt ruhe dich aus, du wirst deine Kraft brauchen wenn Vater ankommt." Sagte sie abschließend und gab ihr einen fürsorglichen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann ging sie und ließ ihrer Schwester ihr Ruhe.

Die nächsten Tage erholte sich Amali etwas und wurde wieder von Big Mac besucht. „Wie geht es dir heute?" Fragte der kräftige Erdpony-Hengst besorgt. „Ich fühle mich furchtbar." Jammerte Amali herzzerreißend. „Was ist denn los, hast du Schmerzen?" Fragte Big Mac und klang schon fast panisch. „Damit kann ich umgehen." Sagte Amali nur. „Was ist es dann?" Wollte Big Mac wissen und sah richtig nervös aus. „Die Bettwäsche juckt schrecklich, das Essen schmeckt wie schon mal gegessen, und das schlimmste von allem, es läuft einfach nichts im Fernsehen." Beklagte sich die junge Zebra-Stute, einen Moment sah Big Mac sie ratlos an und fing dann an zu lachen. „Ich bin so froh das es dir schon besser geht." Sagte er dann und küsste sie, von der Tür aus räusperte sich plötzlich jemand und die beiden sahen hin. Twilight stand mit einem kräftigen Zebra-Hengst in der Tür, der Big Mac in Sachen Größe und Stärke wohl sogar überlegen war. „Vielen Dank Prinzessin, von hier aus kommen ich alleine zurecht." Sagte er mit einem dröhnenden Stimme und trat näher an das Bett. „Und du lässt gefälligst deine dreckigen Hufe von meiner Tochter." Wies er Big Mac an und stieß ihn äußerst unsanft davon. „Vater, sei freundlich, er war sehr gut zu mir." Sagte Amali anklagend. „Ist das wahr?" Fragte der Zebra-Hengst und musterte Big Mac eindringlich. „Ich bin eigentlich immer sehr nett, mein Name ist Big McIntosh." Stellte Big Mac sich vor. „Big Mac, das ist mein Vater, Makame." Stellte Amali ihren Vater vor. „Freut mich sie kennenzulernen." Sagte Big Mac und hielt dem anderen einen Huf entgegen. „Ich bin nicht hier um Freundschaften zu schließen, also verschwinde." Erwiderte Makame ihm unfreundlich. „Na gut, ich gehe." Sagte Big Mac nur und machte das auch. „Und du solltest nicht so auf der faulen Haut liegen, steh gefälligst auf und führe mich zum Grab deiner Schwester." Befahl Makame seiner Tochter. „Vater, ich bin erst vor wenigen Tagen aus dem Koma erwacht, ich kann das Krankenhaus noch nicht verlassen." Erwiderte Amali ihm. „Ich denke das du ein paar Minuten raus kannst, wenn ich bei dir bleibe und dir helfe." Sagte Twilight und löste die Kabel und Infusionen die Amali noch überall am Körper hatte. „Die Venenzugänge lassen wir lieber dort wo sie sind, du kommst ja zurück." Sagte das Alicorn und half Amali sich zu erheben. Die junge Zebra-Stute stand auf ihren eigenen Hufen und wäre einfach zusammengesackt, wenn Twilight sie nicht stützen würde. „Immer mit der Ruhe, einen Schritt nach dem anderen, ganz langsam." Sagte Twilight ermutigend. „Ich habe 10 Jahre gewartet, ich kann auch noch etwas länger warten." Sagte Makame und ließ sofort wissen das er es nicht so meinte, seine Ungeduld war schon beinah greifbar. „Sie müssen ihrer Tochter ebenfalls helfen, sie ist gerade sehr schwach und braucht Hilfe." Sagte Twilight mit der Strenge die man von einer Prinzessin zu erwarten hatte. „Ich habe sie nicht trainiert damit sie schwach ist." Sagte Makame nur und Twilight seufzte. „Er hat Recht Twilight, stütze mich etwas, aber ich möchte so viel wie möglich alleine machen." Sagte Amali entschlossen. „Dann kommt, ich führe euch zum Friedhof." Sagte Twilight resignierend und half Amali beim gehen. Die drei kamen relativ zügig am Friedhof an und Twilight zeigte den beiden eines der Gräber. „Unglaublich, das Grab sieht aus als wenn es schon seit Jahren hier stehen würde." Dachte Amali erstaunt. „Hier liegt Zecora, gute Freundin aus weiter Ferne." Stand auf dem Grabstein, und darunter ein Datum von vor drei Jahren. „Mach es auf." Forderte Makame sofort. „Sind sie sich sicher?" Fragte Twilight zögerlich. „So viel ich weiß, könnte das auch nur eine Fälschung sein, also ja." Antwortete der Zebra-Hengst ihr ernst. „Amali, mach dich an die Arbeit." Befahl ihr Vater ihr. „Lassen sie mich das lieber machen, geht schneller." Sagte Twilight und benutzte ihre Magie um den Sarg freizulegen. „Ich gehe etwas zur Seite, sagen sie wenn sie fertig sind." Sagte Twilight dann und stellte sich ein paar Meter entfernt auf. Makame öffnete den Sarg und sah hinein, Amali konnte den Inhalt nicht sehen, und war eigentlich auch froh darüber. „Wie hat Twilight das nur zustanden gebracht?" Rätselte die junge Zebra-Stute sich. „Sie ist es wirklich." Sagte ihr Vater auf einmal und schloss den Sarg wieder, Amali sah das er Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Vater..." Setzte sie an und unterbrach sich mitten im Satz. „Sie ist nach einigen unserer alten Traditionen bestattet worden." Sagte Makame und stieg aus dem Grab, dann fing er an es wieder aufzufüllen. „Vater, ich hoffe du kannst ihr vergeben." Sagte Amali traurig. „Das habe ich schon vor Jahren." Erwiderte ihr Vater ihr einfach nur. „Ich weiß." Sagte Amali nur und sah zu wie ihr Vater das Grab wieder schloss. „Komm Amali, gehen wir nach hause." Sagte er dann und zog ihr die Zugänge aus den Venen an den Beinen. „Vater, ich sollte eigentlich noch nicht reisen, ich muss mich noch erholen." Wandte Amali ein. „Du brauchst auch nichts machen, ich werde dich tragen." Sagte ihr Vater darauf und nahm sie auf den Rücken. „Wo wollt ihr hin?" Fragte Twilight als Makame seine Tochter an ihr vorbei trug. „Heim." Antwortete Amali ihr nur und sah sie mit tränenden Augen an. „Danke." Flüsterte sie unmerklich und Twilight sah es nur an der Bewegung ihrer Lippen, sie nickte einfach nur. Langsam trug Makame seine Tochter von Ponyville weg und sie sah nochmal zurück, sie sah jemanden an galoppierte kommen. „Big Mac!" Meinte sie erstaunt als der kräftige Erdpony-Hengst bei den zwei Zebras stoppte. „Wirst du zurückkommen?" Fragte er außer Atem. „Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete Amali ihm unsicher. „Für den Fall das nicht." Sagte Big Mac und küsste sie wie er sie noch nie zuvor geküsst hatte, sie wollte ihn am Ende dieses Kusses gar nicht loslassen. „Amali, wenn du willst, kannst du auch zurückkehren." Sagte ihr Vater plötzlich. „Danke Vater." Sagte Amali einfach nur und wurde dann von Big Mac getrennt als ihr Vater sich dem Hengst zu wandte. „Ich danke dir mein Freund, du scheinst etwas besonderes für meine Tochter zu sein." Sagte er zu Big Mac. „Sie ist auch etwas besonderes für mich." Erwiderte Big Mac ihm nur. „Ich warte auf dich." Sagte er abschließend und ging nach Ponyville zurück. Amali wurde von ihrem Vater weiter weg getragen und blickte sehnsüchtig zu der kleinen Stadt zurück.

Die nächsten Monate vergingen sehr ruhig und die meisten vergaßen schnell die ganze Aufregung, nur Big Mac nicht. Er zog gerade seinen Pflug lustlos über eines der Felder und hielt an um in den Himmel zu sehen. „Ob sie je wieder kommt?" Fragte er sich und seufzte. „Hey Big Mac, lass mich die restliche Arbeit machen und mach etwas zur Entspannung." Sagte Applejack und löste ihren Bruder ab. „Bist du sicher?" Fragte er besorgt. „Kein Ding, geh bevor ich es mir anders überlegen." Erwiderte Applejack ihm. „Danke AJ." Bedankte Big Mac sich einfach nur. „Eine Frage noch, sieht man wirklich nichts?" Fragte AJ dann und deutete auf ihre Nase. „Zum letzten Mal, der plastische Chirurg hat beste Arbeit geleistet, man sieht nicht das Zecora dir die Nase gebrochen hat." Sagte Big Mac etwas genervt. „Ich hoffe nur das Amali mir nicht auch noch eine reinhaut, du und Zecora habt gereicht, außerdem will ich meine neue Nase noch etwas behalten." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Ihr Abwesenheit schmerzt mir tief in der Seele." Sagte Big Mac traurig. „Und dabei ward ihr nur eine relativ kurze Zeit zusammen." Dachte Applejack laut nach. „Manchmal findet man Liebe wo man sie am wenigsten erwartet, und weiß sofort das es richtig ist, das hat Vater jedenfalls mal gesagt, aber du bist wohl noch zu jung um dich daran zu erinnern." Sagte Big Mac. „Wenn du sie so sehr vermisst, dann mach doch etwas das sich an sie erinnert." Schlug Applejack vor und sofort hellte sich die düstere Mine ihres Bruders auf. „Das ist eine gute Idee." Stimmte Big Mac ihr zu und galoppierte ins Haus. Als er zurückkam trug er an den Vorderbeinen metallische Stulpen die seine Hufe, bis hoch zu den Knien schützten, weiter hatte er ein einen Harnisch um die Brust geschnallt an dem ein Blasrohr und ein starkes Seil hingen. „Was soll denn der Aufzug?" Fragte AJ amüsiert. „Ich gehe ein paar Kopfgelder einstreichen." Sagte Big Mac und bäumte sich auf, als seine Vorderhufe wieder den Boden trafen, flogen kleine Steine durch die Luft und Applejack blieb das Lachen im Halse stecken. „Ich bin dann mal weg, versuch nicht aufs Gesicht zu fallen." Meldete Big Mac sich ab und ging davon. „HA HA, sehr witzig!" Rief Applejack ihm beleidigt hinterher. Big Mac ging auf direktem Weg zur Polizeistation und wollte auf die Pinnwand mit Steckbriefen sehen, Zecora erschien neben ihm wie ein Schatten und vereitelte seine Pläne. „Warum gehst du eigentlich noch auf die Jagt nach Kopfgeldern?" Wollte das Zebra wissen. „Ich wollte ja eigentlich nur Amali das Geschäft versauen, aber als sie mich trainiert hat, sind wir uns näher gekommen und ich vermisse sie sehr, wenn ich Kopfgelder einstreiche, fühle ich sie fast an meiner Seite." Erklärte Big Mac ihr. „Dann solltest du den hier einsperren." Sagte Zecora und hielt ihm einen Steckbrief auf goldenem Papier entgegen. „12 Millionen Bits, ich fürchte das ist etwas außerhalb meiner Gewichtsklasse." Sagte Big Mac nur. „Black Manece hat Amali halbtot geschlagen und zum sterben auf der Straße liegen lassen." Erwiderte Zecora ihm und Big Mac blieb wie festgewachsen stehen. „Er war das?" Fragte er und nahm Zecora den Steckbrief ab. „Du solltest ihn schnell einfangen, es soll heute ein Gewitter geben." Sagte Zecora nur und verschwand wieder wie ein Schatten. „Er wird nie mehr jemanden verletzen." Sagte Big Mac ernst und sah sich kurz die Informationen auf dem Steckbrief an, dann drehte er sich um und ging. Der schwarze Einhorn-Hengst befand sich diesmal nur auf der Durchreise und Big Mac fing ihn vor der Stadtgrenze ab. „Du bist Black Manece, oder?" Fragte der rote Erdpony-Hengst. „Und du anscheinend aus dem Zirkus." Erwiderte der schwarze Hengst ihm nur. „Nach den Rechten des Equestrian Law Acts, Paragraf 44, Abschnitt 9, werde ich dich in Gewahrsam nehmen und jedes Mittel dafür benutzen das mir zur Verfügung stehen, wenn du Widerstand leisten solltest, und ich hoffe das du Widerstand leisten wirst, werde ich Gewalt anwenden." Unterrichtete Big Mac ihn einfach nur, hinter ihm grollte schon der Donner. „Das haben schon viele versucht." Sagte Black Manece überheblich. „Aber noch niemand dessen Zebra-Freundin du halbtot geprügelt hast." Sagte Big Mac und bäumte sich auf, er schlug die Vorderhufe aneinander, Funken stoben empor, und ein unbeschreiblicher Blitz ging hinter ihm hernieder. „Oh oh." Meinte Black Manece besorgt.

Kurze Zeit später war das Gewitter vorbei und Big Mac kam aus dem Krankenhaus, mit einem dreckigen Lappen wischte er sich die Vorderhufe ab und sah Applejack und Zecora an galoppiert kommen. „Big Mac, was ist passiert, bist du in Ordnung?" Fragte Applejack außer sich vor Sorge. „Mir geht es gut, ich musste nur meinen Gefangenen bewachen bis die Polizei sich seiner annehmen konnte." Antwortete Big Mac ihr und wischte sich weiter angestrengt die Hufe sauber. „War das wirklich der Kerl der Amali so schwer verletzt hat?" Fragte Applejack. „Er wird nie mehr jemanden verletzen." Sagte Big Mac und lächelte unheimlich. „Wie kannst du das mit Sicherheit wissen?" Wollte Applejack wissen. „Ihm fehlen schlichtweg die Voraussetzungen dafür." Antwortete Big Mac ihr kryptisch. „Wie zum Beispiel?" Fragte Applejack verwirrt weiter. „Mobilität." Sagte Big Mac und warf den Lappen zur Seite, Applejack sah das er voll Blut war und ein Schauer erfasste sie bis ins Mark. „Mister McIntosh, Sir, sie haben ihre Belohnung vergessen." Sagte ein zitternder Polizeibeamter und stand unsicher hinter dem kräftigen Hengst. „Danke, das hatte ich wirklich." Sagte Big Mac nur und nahm die sehr schwer erscheinenden Satteltaschen entgegen, der Beamte verneigte sich nur demütig und schlich rückwärts davon. „Was hat er denn auf einmal?" Wunderte Applejack sich. „Dein Bruder hat den gefährlichsten Auftragsmörder in der Geschichte gestoppt, er hat sich damit einen Platz in der Ruhmeshalle der Kopfgeldjäger gesichert, genau neben meiner Schwester." Klärte Zecora sie auf. „Und was hat Amali so bedeutendes vollbracht?" Fragte Applejack sie. „10000 Kriminelle zur Rechenschaft gezogen." Antwortete Zecora ihr nur und ging. „Komm schon AJ, lass uns nach Hause gehen." Sagte Big Mac und die Geschwister gingen zum Farmhaus, dort angekommen wollte Applejack unbedingt in die Satteltasche sehen. „Wie viel war auf den Typen ausgesetzt?" Fragte sie ungeduldig. „Sieh es dir an." Sagte Big Mac und öffnete die Taschen für sie. „Heilige Scheiße, das müssen doch tausende Bits sein!" Meinte Applejack fassungslos. „Nicht nur tausende, Millionen, 12 Millionen um ganz genau zu sein." Erklärte Big Mac und AJ sah ihn an als wenn sie gleich das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. „Weißt du was wir damit anstellen können? Wir können die Farmen massiv erweitern, neue Werkzeuge kaufen, eine Badewanne aus Massivgold, alles was wir schon immer wollten!" Rief Applejack und hüpfte umher wie ein kleines Fohlen. „Wir könnten sogar Prinzessin Celestia bezahlen unsere Sickergrube auszupumpen!" Rief sie amüsiert und lachte ausgiebig. „Das könnten wir, wenn das unser Geld wäre." Sagte Big Mac und dämpfte damit ihre Freude so sehr, das sie zum Erliegen kam. „Bitte was?!" Fragte Applejack unschlüssig. „Das Geld gehört Amali, ich werde es für sie verwahren, bis sie zurückkommt." Sagte Big Mac darauf und schloss die Satteltaschen wieder. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach 12 Millionen Bits verschenken!" Meinte Applejack fassungslos. „Tue ich auch nicht, aber sie war drei Jahre hinter ihm her, wurde von ihm fast tot geschlagen und hatte es im Leben so schwer, das sie es sich verdient hat." Erwiderte Big Mac ihr. „Aber..." Setzte Applejack an und Big Mac knurrte sie nur aggressiv an, verschreckt wich seine Schwester vor ihm zurück und wirkte als wenn sie ihre Zunge verschluckt hätte. „Ich hoffe das ich mich klar gemacht habe." Sagte er nur und nahm sich die Satteltaschen wieder. „Glasklar, Kristallklar." Erwiderte Applejack ihm sofort. „Gut." Sagte Big Mac nur noch und verstaute die Satteltaschen in seinem Zimmer, er wusste ganz genau das jetzt niemand es mehr wagen würde, auch nur daran zu denken, auf die Idee zu kommen, sein Eigentum stehlen zu wollen.

Tage später ging Big Mac mit einem Karren die Straße entlang die aus Ponyville herausführte und wurde von Zecora begleitet, das Zebra ging mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen neben ihm daher. „Okay, ich gebe auf, warum willst du mitkommen wenn ich im Dorf nebenan Dünger kaufen will?" Fragte er schließlich, bislang waren die zwei schweigsam daher gelaufen. „Das hat keinen besonderen Grund, Applejack hat mir angeboten auf den Farmen zu arbeiten um endlich mein eigenes Geld zu verdienen, mehr nicht." Antwortete Zecora und lächelte weiter. „Du planst doch etwas." Sagte Big Mac misstrauisch. „Das tue ich, aber es wird dir gefallen." Sagte Zecora. Eine Weile gingen die beiden schweigsam daher und Big Mac sah das ihnen jemand entgegen kam. „Warte kurz." Bat Zecora und spannte ihn aus dem Karren aus. „Was soll das denn jetzt?" Fragte Big Mac verwundert. „Sieh genauer hin und du wirst es erkennen." Sagte Zecora und deutete die Straße entlang. „Ist das... ich meine... wirklich... ist sie zurück?" Fragte Big Mac als er das Zebra auf sich zukommen sah und ging wie ferngesteuert weiter. „Sie ist es." Bestätigte Zecora ihm das was er sah und Big Mac galoppierte los. „AMALI!" Schrie er freudig und spürte ihre Blicke auf sich ruhen, wie der Wind selbst galoppierte er auf sie zu. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken Verwunderung, folgte sie seinem Beispiel und galoppierte ebenfalls los. „BIG MAC!" Rief sie und die beiden trafen sich in der Mitte, der Herbstwind wehte die bernsteinfarbenen Blätter aus den Baumkronen und die goldenen Sonnenstrahlen erhellten die Allee als die beiden sich um den Hals fielen. „Du warst fast zehn Monate weg, ich dachte schon das du gar nicht mehr zurückkommst." Sagte Big Mac und schloss sie in eine feste Umarmung. „Ich hatte auch nicht mehr damit gerechnet, aber das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte." Sagte Amali darauf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Weißt du, wir haben uns im Kampf das erste mal getroffen, aber ich habe sofort gespürt das unsere Herzen im Einklang schlugen." Sagte sie dann und küsste ihn innig, hinterher genoss sie es einfach von ihm gehalten zu werden. „Amali..." Sagte Big Mac und flüsterte ihr den Rest seines Satzes ins Ohr. „Ich weiß, ich auch." Sagte sie nur und drückte sich in sein weiches Fell. „Amali." Sagte Zecora einfach nur, sie war langsam auf die beiden zugekommen und stand jetzt vor ihrer Schwester. „Zecora, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen." Sagte Amali und löste sich von Big Mac, sofort umarmte sie ihre große Schwester. „Ich weiß Schwester, ich weiß." Sagte Zecora und drückte sie an sich, das erst mal überhaupt, sah Big Mac das Zecora weinte und entschied sich der Umarmung beizuwohnen. „Ihr seid ein niedliches Geschwisterpaar, ich kann einfach nicht anders." Sagte er und drückte die beiden kräftig. „Lasst uns nach Ponyville gehen, ich habe eine menge zu erzählen." Sagte Amali und jetzt war sowieso kein Gedanken an Arbeit zu verschwenden, die drei gingen zurück und fanden sich bei Twilight in der Bibliothek ein. „Schön das du wieder da bist, lass mich schnell einen Tee aufsetzen und dann will ich unbedingt wissen was alles passiert ist." Sagte Twilight erfreut und machte sich ans Werk, schnell hatte sie den Tee fertig und teilte Tassen an ihre drei Gäste aus. „Dieser Tee riecht so vertraut." Meinte Amali und schnupperte kurz daran, dann nahm sie einen Schluck und sah Twilight erstaunt an. „Zecora hat mir erzählt dass das dein Lieblingstee ist." Sagte Twilight und lächelte. „Danke, aber lasst mich jetzt erzählen." Sagte Amali und fing mit ihrer Erzählung an. Etwas über eine Stunde erzählte sie alles was passiert war und kam schließlich zum Ende. „Schließlich hat der Rat der Ältesten beschlossen das ich nun doch den Platz meiner Schwester einnehmen sollte, und ich habe mich gefügt, vor der Hütte standen schon alle Dorfbewohner und hatte Steine zu Hufe genommen, manche so groß wie mein Kopf." Erzählte sie am Ende. „Wie bist du da raus gekommen?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Unser Vater hat sich dazwischen gestellt, er hat den ersten geworfenen Stein mitten in der Luft pulverisiert und mich so geschützt, er wird nie mehr richtig laufen können, aber er hat das nur für mich getan." Antwortete Amali ihr. „Ich kann kaum glauben das Vater das wirklich getan hat." Sagte Zecora sprachlos. „Warte erstmal bis du alles weißt." Sagte Amali nur und trank noch etwas Tee. „Dann los." Sagte Big Mac neugierig. „Der Rat konnte mich nicht steinigen, offensichtlich weil Vater mich beschützt hat, und hat daher beschlossen die nächste höchste Strafe zu verhängen." Sagte Amali darauf. „Ihr wurdet also beide verbannt." Meinte Zecora traurig und trank etwas aus ihrer Tasse. „Ich habe Vater auf dem Rückweg alles erzählt und er wird nächste Woche hier ankommen." Sagte Amali und Zecora spuckte erschrocken ihren Tee aus. „Du hast ihm alles gesagt, ist dir das Hirn abgestorben?" Fragte Zecora fassungslos und bemächtigte sich einer ihr ungewohnten Aussprache. „Er hatte das Recht, vor allem da er jetzt den Rest seinen Lebens in der Fremde verbringen muss." Rechtfertigte Amali sich. „Verstehe." Sagte Zecora nur. „Ich brauche wohl etwas Zeit um das zu verarbeiten." Fügte sie hinzu. „Na gut, damit wäre das erledigt, Amali, komm mit, ich habe noch etwas für dich." Sagte Big Mac und zog die junge Zebra-Stute mit sich bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. Big Mac führte sie zum Farmhaus und wollte sie eigentlich mit auf sein Zimmer nehmen, das Erscheinen von Applejack vereitelte seine Pläne nur. „Amali, ich wollte mich nochmal richtig bei dir entschuldigen, für alles was ich dir angetan habe." Sagte Applejack als sie das Zebra auf der Treppe ihres Hauses entdeckte. „Ich vergebe dir, unter einer Bedingung." Sagte Amali sofort. „Alles was du willst." Erwiderte Applejack ihr. „Halt einfach still." Sagte Amali und holte mit dem rechten Vorderhuf aus. „NICHT INS GESICHT!" Schrie Applejack und duckte sich unter dem vorhergesehenen Schlag weg. Auf einmal hatte sie den Huf von Amali vor der Nase und sah den Scheck den sie hielt. „Hier, damit solltest du die Krankenhausrechnung begleichen können." Sagte das Zebra nur. „Du hilfst mir bei meinen Schulden?" Fragte Applejack erstaunt. „Du hast genug gelitten." Sagte Amali nur. „Außerdem hat Big Mac mir erzählt das deine Nase noch sehr empfindlich ist." Fuhr sie fort und strich der Erdpony-Stute sanft über die rekonstruierte Nase. „Das habe ich wohl verdient." Sagte Applejack und jeder konnte sehen wie sich ihr das Fell sträubte. „Big Mac, geh schon mal vor, ich kommen nach." Sagte Amali seinem Liebhaber. „Ich warte auf dich, mach nicht zu lange." Sagte Big Mac und ging den Rest der Treppe hoch, er ließ Amali und Applejack einfach auf halber Treppe stehen. „Lass mich dir versichern, das ich wirklich keine üblen Pläne mit Big Mac habe." Sagte Amali und lächelte versöhnlich. „Ich glaube dir, du liebst ihn wirklich." Sagte Applejack nachdenklich. „Kannst du mir das verübeln?" Fragte Amali nur. „Nicht wirklich, aber er ist mein Bruder, mein großer Bruder und ich habe das Gefühl das er mir entgleitet." Gestand Applejack ihre Unsicherheit. „Schon klar, aber auch wenn er für mich mehr wird als nur ein Hengst ist, er wird immer dein Bruder bleiben, das kann nichts und niemand ändern." Sagte Amali ihr und legte ihr freundschaftlich einen Huf auf die Schulter. „Wenn es nicht funktioniert, tu ihm nicht weh, das ist alles um das ich dich bitte." Bat Applejack sie. „Ich denke es wird funktionieren, ich hoffe nur das es zwischen uns ebenfalls funktionieren wird." Erwiderte Amali ihr. „Wenn du meine Schwägerin wirst, werde ich damit leben können." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Ist echt nett, aber später muss ich dir trotzdem die Fresse polieren, du hast immerhin mehr oder weniger dafür gesorgt das ich fast ins Gras gebissen hätte." Sagte Amali und lächelte. „Verstehe, das muss ich wohl durchstehe, aber bedenke bitte meinen neuen Grundsatz..." Sagte Applejack nachdem sie geseufzt hatte und wurde von dem Zebra unterbrochen. „Nicht ins Gesicht, schon klar." Sagte sie einfach. „Können wir das so schnell wir möglich hinter uns bringen?" Fragte Applejack resignierend. „Musst du morgen viel arbeiten?" Fragte Amali zurück. „Nicht viel, morgen wird Big Mac das meiste übernehmen." Antwortete Applejack ihr. „Gut." Sagte Amali nur und schlug zu, sie traf das Erdpony in die Magengegend und Applejack polterte etwas die Treppe herunter. „Kein Wunder das deine Schwester mir das Gesicht zertrümmert hat." Stöhnte Applejack nur noch. „Das war es dann, Gleichstand." Sagte Amali nur und ging zu Big Mac. „Amali, das ist für dich." Sagte Big Mac nachdem sie sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte und bekam eine volle Satteltasche vor die Nase gestellt. „Was ist das?" Fragte die junge Zebra-Stute neugierig und sah in die Tasche hinein. „Bei allen Flüssen, das ist eine Menge Geld!" Meinte sie erstaunt. „12 Millionen Bits, das Kopfgeld für Black Manece." Erklärte Big Mac und Amali zuckte zusammen. „Du hast ihn festgenommen?" Fragte sie und zitterte etwas. „Das habe ich." Antwortete Big Mac nur. „Ich will ihn sehen." Forderte Amali darauf. „Komm mit." Sagte Big Mac und führte sie zum Krankenhaus. Die Polizisten vor dem Zimmer waren schnell, nicht nur von ihm, sondern auch von ihr eingeschüchtert und verließen schon fast fluchtartig ihren Posten, dann führte Big Mac sie in das Zimmer. Ein schwarzer Einhorn-Hengst lag bewegungsunfähig auf dem Bett und ein Beatmungsgerät pumpte unablässig Luft in seine Lungen. „Warte an der Tür, egal was passiert." Wies Amali Big Mac an und schritt zu dem Einhorn. „Hallo auch, erinnerst du dich an mich?" Fragte sie den schwarzen Hengst, sofort sah sie in seinen Augen das blanke Entsetzen. „Du erinnerst dich an mich, weil du versuchst hast mich zu töten." Sagte sie dann und lächelte schon fast bösartig. „Aber erinnerst du dich auch an einen Job den du vor fast acht Jahren angetreten bist, ein Dorf hat dich angeheuert ein anderes zu überfallen, und du wurdest großzügig dafür bezahlt." Sagte Amali und beugte sich zu dem schwarzen Hengst hinunter. „Du hast meine Mutter getötet." Flüsterte sie bedrohlich. Wieder sah sie Entsetzen in den Augen des anderen, und merkte wie dieses Gefühl anstieg als sie zum Netzschalter des Beatmungsgerätes reichte. „Ich würde der Gesellschaft einen Gefallen tun, wenn ich dich töte." Sagte sie dann und lächelte nur noch. „Aber du leidest viel mehr in deinem jetzigen Zustand, bewegungslos, ohne die Möglichkeit etwas zu sagen, angewiesen auf so viele von denen, denen du geschadet hast, so wirst du bleiben, bis du es nicht mehr ertragen kannst und mich um Erlösung anflehst, dann wirst du nach mir schicken lassen." Sagte sie und beugte sich wieder zu ihm hin. „Du wirst mich bitterlich anflehen dich zu töten..." Flüsterte sie, aber Big Mac hörte sie trotzdem. „Und ich werde antworten, NEIN." Wisperte sie so leise das der schwarze Einhorn-Hengst sie nur gerade so noch hören konnte. „Schönes Leben noch." Sagte sie abschließend und begab sich zu Big Mac zurück. „Du würdest ihn wirklich niemals erlösen?" Fragte Big Mac traurig. „Er hat meiner Mutter das Genick gebrochen, also nein, niemals." Antwortete Amali ihm. „Kannst du ihm nicht vergeben?" Fragte Big Mac weiter. „Kannst du dem Hengst vergeben der deine Eltern mit einer schweren Transportkutsche überrollt und getötet hat?" Fragte Amali zurück. „Ich wusste nicht das du so viel über den Tod meiner Eltern weißt." Sagte Big Mac nur. „Also?" Fragte Amali eindringlich. „Nein, kann ich nicht, er hätte auf den Verkehr achten sollen." Antwortete Big Mac endlich. „Und weniger trinken sollen." Fügte Amali hinzu. „Okay, ich verstehe was du sagen willst." Meinte Big Mac geschlagen. „Aber zurück zu den ganzen Kohlen, willst du die wirklich mir geben?" Fragte Amali dann. „Du hast es dir verdient, alles was du erlebt hast, was du durchgemacht hast, ich wüsste nicht was ich mit so viel Geld machen sollte." Antwortete Big Mac ihr. „Danke, das ist so süß von dir." Sagte Amali gerührt und blieb kurz stehen, vor dem Krankenhaus wehte ein harscher Herbstwind und wirbelte Blätter umher, aber das störte sie nicht. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir danken soll, du hast mir eine gefühlvolle Seite an mir gezeigt, und jetzt gibst du mir die Mittel für mich und meinen Vater zu sorgen, ich weiß nicht womit ich das verdient habe." Sagte sie dann und musste sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischen. „Schon gut, ich mache das gerne." Sagte Big Mac und wischte ihr eine Träne vom Gesicht. „Lass uns dann zu mir gehen, du kannst bleiben solange du willst." Sagte er dann und küsste sie kurz. Dann gingen die zwei los.

Eine Woche später war Zecora schon bei Twilight in der Bibliothek und wartete darauf das ihre Schwester mit ihrem Vater kommt, sie wirkte sehr nervös und Twilight konnte das nicht mehr länger mitansehen. „Zecora, du solltest dich setzen, wenn du noch weiter auf und ab gehst, nutzt du noch meinen Boden ab." Sagte Twilight und schob das Zebra auf eine Sitzgruppe zu, Zecora war die ganze Zeit durch die Bibliothek gelaufen und schien nicht still sitzen zu können. „Es sind inzwischen 11 Jahre die ich meinen Vater nicht gesehen habe, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll wenn er endlich wieder vor mir steht." Sagte Zecora und wirkte nicht wie die weise Zebra-Stute die sie sonst war. „Sag was in deinem Herzen ist, denn da war ich all diese Jahre." Sagte ihr Vater plötzlich und Zecora sah ihn in der Tür stehen. „Vater, ich hoffe du kannst mir vergebe." Sagte Zecora nur und ging zu ihm. „Das habe ich schon vor langer Zeit, aber ich habe dir Unrecht getan und hoffe das du mir ebenfalls vergeben kannst." Erwiderte ihr Vater ihr und ging humpelnd auf sie zu, er schien sein linkes Vorderbein nicht richtig bewegen zu können. „Setzt euch und redet etwas, ich trinke solange mit Twilight einen Tee." Sagte Amali und setzte sich zu dem Alicorn. Zecora und ihr Vater setzten sich etwas von Twilight und Amali entfernt hin und redeten etwa eine halbe Stunde miteinander, schließlich hatten sie alles geklärt was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war und die beiden setzten sich zu Twilight und Amali. „Ich muss mich bei euch bedanken Prinzessin, ohne eure Hilfe wäre es nicht so gut ausgegangen." Bedankte Makame sich bei Twilight. „Schon gut, ich wollte einfach nicht das Zecora etwas zustößt, ich hätte das für jeden meiner Freunde gemacht." Sagte Twilight und goss den beiden etwas Tee ein. „Aber ich muss schon sagen, das falsche Grab ist wirklich gut gemacht, besonders der nachgemachte Körper darin, sah wirklich täuschend echt aus." Meinte Makame anerkennend. „Ja, sieht echt aus." Sagte Twilight nur und lächelte etwas verkrampft. „Vater, du kannst bei mir bleiben bis du ein eigenes Haus hast, ich werde dir auch etwas Geld geben." Sagte Amali ihrem Vater. „Vielen Dank, ich weiß dass das schwer für uns alle wird." Sagte Makame dankbar. „Du hast ein eigenes Haus?" Fragte Zecora ihre Schwester. „Ich hab ja genug Geld, ich will auch keinem zur Last fallen, deshalb habe ich mir so schnell wie möglich ein Haus gesucht und es gekauft." Antwortete Amali ihr. „Wie schön für euch alle, endlich seid ihr drei wieder eine Familie, ich freue mich ehrlich für euch." Sagte Twilight zu den drei Zebras. „Ich fürchte das ich deiner Freude einen Dämpfer verpassen muss." Sagte jemand von der Tür aus und die vier sahen Prinzessin Celestia dort stehen, die Prinzessin wirkte sehr verärgert. „Celestia, was machst du denn hier?" Fragte Twilight beunruhigt. „White Star hat mir alles gesagt." Sagte Celestia nur und ging in ein Nebenzimmer. „Wartet kurz, ich muss das mit ihr klären." Sagte Twilight resignierend und folgte ihrer Lehrerin. „Mich würde schon interessieren was los ist, die Prinzessin wirkte sehr verärgert." Meinte Amali und ging zu der Tür hinter der Twilight und Celestia verschwunden waren, Zecora folgte ihr und die zwei legten neugierig die Ohren an die Tür. „Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?" Schrie Celestia und die beiden merkten das sie nicht so angestrengt lauschen mussten. „Grabschändung, Fälschung von offiziellen Unterlagen und du hast Kriminelle bezahlt eine Leiche von einem Friedhof in Fillydelphia zu stehlen." Schrie die Prinzessin weiter. „Ich kann das erklären, ich brauchte eine verstorbene Zebra-Stute um..." Setzte Twilight mit ihrer Erklärung an. „Ich will gar nicht erst wissen was du mit der Leiche gemacht hast!" Rief Celestia entsetzt und unterbrach sie so. „Es war wohl ein Fehler dich schon so früh zu krönen, ich kann kaum glauben das du so etwas machst, ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir." Sagte Celestia dann etwas ruhiger. „Celestia, ich kann das wirklich erklären, es ist wirklich nicht so wie du denkst, das wäre auch einfach nur krankhaft und falsch." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Ich will davon nichts hören, du stehst bis auf weiteres unter Arrest in deiner Bibliothek hier, ich muss verhindern das deine Aktionen ein schlechtes Licht auf mich und den Palast werfen, wenn das Gericht eine Entscheidung über deine Strafe getroffen hat, werde ich zurückkommen." Sagte Celestia dann und verließ das Zimmer wieder, Zecora und Amali hatten sich schon wieder zurückgezogen. „Prinzessin, ich möchte euch bitten Twilight nicht zu streng zu bestrafen, sie wollte mir nur helfen." Sagte Zecora. „Ich trage genauso viel Schuld, seid bitte nicht so streng." Bat Amali ebenfalls. „Eigentlich bin ich an alle dem schuld, wenn ihr jemanden bestrafen wollte, dann nehmt mich." Sagte Makame und humpelte auf seine Töchter und Celestia zu. „Was meinst ihr damit?" Wollte Celestia wissen. Die drei erzählten der Prinzessin alles was passiert war und Twilight erzählte was sie getan hatte, schließlich dachte Celestia über das alles nach. „Du hast also das Grab von Zecora vortäuschen wollen und deshalb einen Leichnam aus Fillydelphia stehlen lassen." Fasste sie alles zusammen. „Zu dem Zeitpunkt dachten wir noch das sie in ihrer Heimat nur der Tod erwartet." Erwiderte Twilight ihr. „Ich konnte einfach nicht zulassen das eine meiner Freundinnen stirbt, ich musste etwas tun." Fuhr sie fort. „Warum sagst du das nicht gleich, ich sorge dafür das alle Anklagepunkte fallengelassen werden und die ganze Sache als Geheimangelegenheit klassifiziert wird." Sagte Celestia und wirkte sofort weniger verärgert. „Du lässt mich davonkommen?" Fragte Twilight ungläubig. „Ich habe dich nach Ponyville geschickt damit du über Freundschaft lernst und das hast du, dafür kann ich dich nicht bestrafen." Sagte Celestia darauf. „Danke, ich wusste nicht ob du mich verstehen wirst, deswegen habe ich auch nichts gesagt." Sagte Twilight erleichtert. „Aber so habe ich nur die Hälfte der Informationen bekommen und die falschen Schlüsse daraus gezogen." Sagte Celestia vorwurfsvoll. „Du hättest mir etwas sagen sollen, ich hätte helfen können." Fuhr sie fort. „Du hast recht, ich hätte dir etwas sagen sollen." Sagte Twilight darauf. „Ich muss dann jetzt nach Canterlot und mich um alles kümmern, wir wollen ja nicht das du doch noch angeklagt wirst." Sagte Celestia und wandte sich noch an die drei Zebras. „Ich werde auch dafür sorgen das ihr drei Bürger von Equestria werdet, ihr könnt sonst nicht viel hier machen." Sagte sie den dreien. „Danke Prinzessin, das ist sehr freundlich." Bedankte Makame sich und verneigte sich mit seinen Töchtern höflich. „Ich muss dann jetzt wirklich gehen, auf wiedersehen." Verabschiedete sich die Prinzessin und ging. „Wir sollten dann auch mal gehen, danke für deine Hilfe Twilight." Sagte Amali dann. „Ich bin nur froh das alles gut ausgegangen ist, für euch, für mich, für alle." Sagte Twilight und wirkte sehr erleichtert. „Nur nicht für das Zebra das du hast umbringen lassen." Meinte Amali scherzhaft. „Sie ist von ganz alleine gestorben, ich hatte nichts damit zu tun, ehrlich!" Sagte Twilight erschrocken. „Das war nur ein Scherz, beruhige dich." Klärte Zecora sie auf. „Kein sehr guter." Sagte ihr Vater darauf. „Das war aber schon etwas unheimlich, einfach so eine Leiche zu klauen." Meinte Amali nur. „Ich habe die Sachen nun mal ernst genommen." Wandte Twilight ein. „Prinzessin, ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich das ich es zulassen würde das einer meiner Töchter etwas zustößt, ich hätte niemals zugelassen das Zecora gesteinigt wird." Sagte Makame. „Das weiß ich jetzt auch, aber als ich das alles geplant habe sah es noch so aus." Sagte Twilight. „Ist ja alles gut, wir sollten uns dann auf den Weg machen." Sagte Amali nur und lächelte. „Vielen Dank Twilight, wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann, dann brauchst du es nur zu sagen." Sagte Zecora. „Vielen Dank Prinzessin." Sagte Makame nur. „Kommt schon Zebras, lasst uns was essen gehen, ich zahle." Sagte Amali und die drei gingen, schnell fiel ihr Vater hinter Zecora und ihr zurück. „Wartet auf mich, ich kann nicht mehr so schnell!" Sagte Makame und humpelte etwas schneller.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen und schnell war alle Aufregung vergessen, die Bewohner von Ponyville gewöhnten sich schnell daran das jetzt drei Zebras in der Stadt wohnten. Am Morgen saßen Amali und ihr Vater beim Frühstück zusammen und unterhielten sich. „Sag mal Amali, ist das zwischen dir und diesem Hengst etwas ernstes?" Fragte Makame neugierig. „Keine Ahnung, ich glaube schon." Antwortete Amali ihm unbestimmt. „Hey Big Mac, ist das was ernstes zwischen uns?" Rief sie dann. „Keine Ahnung, ich glaube schon." Antwortete Big Mac aus dem Badezimmer. „Ihr versteht euch auf jeden Fall, dass ist das wichtigste." Sagte Makame nur. „Aber er hat gestern mit dem Knoblauch übertrieben, es war Folter neben ihm zu schlafen." Sagte Amali. „Ich erdreiste mich einfach in der Nacht etwas anderes gehört zu haben." Erwiderte ihr Vater ihr. „Ist klar, musst du nicht dein neues Haus einrichten, oder von einer Brücke springen?" Meinte Amali sarkastisch. „Der Sprung ist für morgen geplant, nachdem ich die erste Nacht in meinem eigenen Haus verbracht habe." Sagte Makame genauso sarkastisch darauf. „Dein Freund ist die letzten Tage immer über Nacht geblieben, hat er kein Zuhause?" Fragte er dann scherzhaft. „Ich kann doch wohl entscheiden wen ich hier schlafen lasse." Sagte Amali nur. „Natürlich, ich sage ja nur." Meinte ihr Vater beschwichtigend. „Ich muss schon bald los und in meinem Haus endlich für Ordnung zu sorgen, lass mich schnell den Abwasch machen." Sagte er dann und begab sich an das Spülbecken. „Morgen." Begrüßte Big Mac die Zebras und setzte sich an den Tisch, sofort schob Amali ihm eine Tasse hin. „Makame, soll ich dir wieder helfen?" Fragte er dann und trank seinen Kaffee. „Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig, ich muss nur noch ein paar Möbel aufbauen." Erwiderte Makame ihm. „Vater, weißt du schon was du hier machen möchtest?" Fragte Amali. „Ich dachte mir das ich einen Kräutergarten anlege und die Kräuter zum Verkauf anbiete, so hat Zecora auch immer Zutaten für ihre Tränke." Antwortete Makame ihr. „Das würde mir sehr gelegen kommen." Sagte Zecora auf einmal und wurde etwas verwundert von allen angesehen. „Lasst euch nicht von mir stören, ich wollte mir nur eine Flasche Saft holen." Sagte Zecora und ging an den Kühlschrank. „Schwester, ich habe dir den Schlüssel nicht gegeben damit du meinen Kühlschrank plündern kannst, der ist nur für Notfälle." Sagte Amali verärgert. „Ich besitze aber keinen Kühlschrank und der Saft schmeckt nicht wenn er warm ist." Wandte Zecora ein. „Das ist nicht mein Problem, zieh in ein Haus mit Stromversorgung und kauf dir einen!" Sagte Amali aufgebracht. „Dann schlage ich vor dass du mir das Geld dafür gibst." Erwiderte Zecora ihr. „Sehe ich aus wie die Wohlfahrt, ich schenke doch nicht jedem Geld." Wandte Amali ein. „Vater, sag du etwas dazu." Forderte Zecora. „Meine lieben Töchter, ihr seid keine Fohlen mehr, klärt das unter euch." Sagte Makame darauf. „Aber Vater!" Sagte Zecora. „Ich habe gesagt nein, also sieh zu das du Land gewinnst." Sagte Amali und schob Zecora aus der Küche. „Lass das, wir reden gerade." Sagte Zecora und kurz darauf lagen die zwei am Boden und stritten sich lautstark. „Super Leistung, wegen dir sind wir auf die Schnauze gefallen!" Sagte Amali verärgert. „Du hast versuch mich aus dem Haus zu drängen." Sagte Zecora. „Das ist ja auch mein Haus, und jetzt raus." Sagte Amali und biss ihrer Schwester ins Ohr, kurz darauf rauften die beiden wie kleine Fohlen. „Immer mit der Ruhe ihr zwei, hört auf der stelle auf euch zu streiten." Sagte Makame und trennte die beiden. „Zecora, hör auf deine Schwester so zu bedrängen." Befahl er seiner ältesten Tochter und Zecora sah einfach nur schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Und Amali, kauf deiner Schwester den dämlichen Kühlschrank." Sagte er seiner jüngsten Tochter. „Wenn du das so willst." Gab Amali nach. „Gut so, Streit beendet." Sagte Makame nur und setzte sich wieder in die Küche. „Man sieht das du mal Dorfoberhaupt warst." Sagte Big Mac nur. „Autorität liegt tief in mir verwurzelt, das geht nicht weg." Sagte Makame darauf. „Ist ja gut, ich lasse auch noch eine Stromleitung zu dir legen." Sagte Amali und Zecora lächelte überlegen. „Hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen, sonst überlege ich es mir anders." Sagte Amali verärgert. „Wir sollten dann gehen." Schlug Zecora nur vor. „Geht nur, ich kümmere mich hier um alles." Sagte ihr Vater den beiden. „Ja ja, ist ja gut." Meinte Amali nur und ging mit Zecora los. „Sag mal Freund, meinst du es mit meiner Tochter ernst?" Fragte Makame den zurückgebliebenen Big Mac. „Ich denke schon, ich fühle mich bei ihr sehr wohl." Antwortete Big Mac. „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt." Sagte Makame nur und erhob sich, langsam ging er davon.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen zügig und Big Mac und Amali kamen sich immer näher. Celestia hatte dafür gesorgt das Twilight nicht bestraft wurde und das Zecora, Amali und Makame offiziell die Staatsbürgerschaft erhielten. Big Mac wohnte schon mehr bei Amali als zuhause und arbeitete praktisch nur noch auf den Farmen, abends kam er immer wieder zu ihr zurück. „Ich bin dann jetzt weg, bis heute Abend." Verabschiedete er sich nach dem Frühstück und ging zu den Farmen. „Ich sollte dann auch langsam mal zur Arbeit gehen." Meinte Amali und begab sich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, ging sie zur erst zur Bibliothek und traf dort auf Twilight. „Tut mir leid Amali, aber ich habe dein Buch noch nicht." Sagte Twilight ohne sich auch nur zu ihr gewandt zu haben. „Nur so als Frage, wie hast du mich erkannt?" Wollte die Zebra-Stute wissen. „Auch wenn du keine Magie hast, jeder hat eine magische Aura." Erklärte Twilight ihr und sah sie an, etwas erstaunt verstummte sie. „Sieht toll aus, oder?" Fragte Amali nur. „Du solltest dieses Kostüm ausziehen, bevor dich die echte Polizei sieht." Sagte Twilight dem uniformierten Zebra, Amali trug eine Polizeiuniform. „Du raffst es nicht, aber du hast noch zwei Versuche." Erwiderte Amali ihr und lächelte. „Du willst für Big Mac ein Rollenspiel machen?" Fragte Twilight unschlüssig. „Falsch, aber eine wirklich gute Idee." Sagte Amali darauf. „Okay, ich gebe auf, sag schon." Forderte Twilight dann. „Na ja, Prinzessin Celestia hat mir und meiner Familie die Staatsbürgerschaft verliehen, also muss ich Steuern zahlen und brauchte einen Job." Sagte Amali dann und zupfte kurz an ihrer Uniform. „Du bist zur Polizei gegangen?" Fragte Twilight fassungslos. „Da ich Kopfgeldjäger war, konnte ich mir sogar die Polizeischule sparen." Erwiderte Amali ihr nur. „Warum hast du überhaupt einen Job gesucht, du bist reicher als Gott und hast dein Geld sehr lukrativ angelegt?" Fragte Twilight. „Ich bin 23 Jahre alt, ich muss etwas tun um mich nützlich zu fühlen, außerdem finde ich es untragbar das Ponyville ein Drehkreuz für die Kriminellen dieses Landes ist." Antwortete Amali ihr. „Das ist schon eine Überraschung." Meinte Twilight und lächelte. „Aber ich freue mich für dich, du hast ein neues Leben hier angefangen." Sagte sie dann. „Und ich habe einen Dienstausweis um es zu beweisen." Sagte Amali und deutete auf den Ausweis an ihrem Uniformjacke. „Musst du den so offen tragen?" Wollte Twilight wissen. „Vor allem da das ein wirklich schlechtes Foto ist." Fügte sie hinzu. „Der Polizeichef hat mir geraten den Ausweis sichtbar zu tragen, man soll ja schließlich sehen das ich eine vollwertiger Polizistin bin." Sagte Amali darauf. „Kann ich verstehe, ein Zebra als Polizist ist schon was neues." Sagte Twilight nur. „Ich freue mich schon richtig darauf beleidigt zu werden, dann kann ich die nämlich gegen Beamtenbeleidigung festnehmen." Meinte Amali und lächelte hinterhältig. „Du scheinst dich auf deinen Job richtig zu freuen." Sagte Twilight amüsiert. „Tue ich auch, ich sollte dann los, will zu meiner ersten Schicht ja nicht zu spät kommen." Sagte Amali und ging wieder. „Viel Erfolg!" Wünschte Twilight ihr. „Unglaublich, sie ist jetzt Polizistin." Dachte sich das Alicorn und machte sich wieder an ihre Aufgaben. Amali hatte die Polizeistation erreicht und sich bei dem Polizeichef gemeldet. „Du bist etwas zu früh dran, aber das ist gut." Sagte der Hengst gehobenen Alters ihr. „Ich wollte einfach nicht zu spät kommen." Sagte Amali nur. „Dann mach dich auf den Weg, wir müssen jemanden zu seiner Verhandlung bringen, der Pegasus heißt Thunderlane, er ist betrunken geflogen, er ist nicht zu seinem Gerichtstermin heute erschienen." Sagte ihr Vorgesetzter ihr. „Wäre es dann nicht besser einen Pegasus zu schicken?" Fragte Amali. „Haben keinen, also mach dich an die Arbeit." Erwiderte ihr Chef ihr und reichte ihr die Akte. „Mal sehen, der Typ arbeitet beim Wetterdienst und wohnt am Rande der Stadt, sollte nicht so schwer sein ihn zu finden." Dachte Amali sich und ging los. Zu erst ging Ponyvilles neuste Polizistin zur Wohnung des gesuchten und fand dort niemanden, als nächstes suchte sie nach dem Chef des Wetterdienstes. „Hey Rainbow Dash, ich muss mit dir reden, hol den Kopf aus den Wolken!" Rief sie den Pegasi zu als sie endlich welche gefunden hatte, sofort landete Dash vor ihr. „Was soll das Kostüm?" Fragte das blaue Pegasus-Pony. „Ist kein Kostüm, siehe Ausweis." Erwiderte Amali ihr und deutete auf ihren Dienstausweis. „Du bist echt Bulle, interessant." Meinte Dash nur. „Was ist jetzt los, ich muss das Wetter für heute organisieren?" Fragte sie dann etwas ungeduldig. „Ich suche Thunderlane, er arbeitet doch beim Wetterdienst, also dachte ich das du weißt wo er ist." Erklärte Amali ihr Anliegen. „Seit er besoffen geflogen ist, ist er suspendiert, er sollte eigentlich zu hause sein." Sagte Dash darauf. „Ist er nicht, hab ich zu erst nachgesehen, aber ich muss ihn zu seiner Verhandlung bringen." Sagte Amali. „Mal sehen, vielleicht weiß Cloudchaser ja wo er ist, die beiden sind schließlich zusammen." Meinte Dash und holte eine Pegasus-Stute. „Hier ist jemand von der Polizei um Thunderlane zu holen, sag ihr alles was du weißt." Wies Dash sie an. „Weißt du wo ich ihn finden kann?" Fragte Amali Cloudchaser direkt. „Er ist vielleicht in diesem Club, die Bude heißt Wild Things, ich mag es nicht das er dort hin geht." Antwortete Cloudchaser ihr. „Danke." Sagte Amali nur und begab sich so schnell sie konnte zum genannten Club, etwas unschlüssig blieb sie davor stehen. „Ein Strip-Club, war ja klar." Dachte sie nur und seufzte. Sie ging zur Tür und zeigte dem Türsteher sofort ihren Dienstausweis, augenblicklich wurde sie durchgelassen. Direkt an der Bühne fand sie den gesuchten Pegasus und näherte sich ihm, er starrte ganz fasziniert zu der als Zebra geschminkten Erdpony-Stute die sich lasziv ihrer knappen Polizeiuniform entledigte. „Du bist Thunderlane?" Fragte sie ihn einfach nur. „Bin ich." Sagte der fast schwarze Pegasus sofort, dabei sah er weiter der Show zu. „Dann solltest du wohl besser mitkommen, ich soll dich zu deiner Verhandlung begleiten." Sagte Amali ihm und endlich richtete er seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Jetzt verstehe ich, die Jungs haben dich engagiert um mir eine Show zu liefern, gefällt mir." Meinte der angetrunkene Pegasus und musterte die junge Zebra-Stute eindringlich, er schien sie mit seinen Blicken ausziehen zu wollen. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten das du dich für mich ausziehst, Stripes." Meinte er dann und lächelte. „Du hast es so gewollt, dann halt auf die harte Tour." Sagte Amali nur und packte ihn, sehr unsanft schlug sie seinen Kopf auf die Tischfläche vor ihm und verdrehte ihm das rechte Vorderbein auf den Rücken. „Süße, nicht so wild, du tust mir weh, hör auf!" Rief Thunderlane erschrocken. „Nach dem Paragraf 185, in Verbindung mit Paragraf 194, Absatz 3, nehme ich dich vorläufig fest." Sagte Amali und legte ihm Huf und Flügelschellen an. „Warte mal, du bist ein echter Bulle?!" Fragte Thunderlane entsetzt. „So echt wie ich Streifen habe." Antwortete Amali ihm. „Scheiße." Meinte der Pegasus resignierend. „Das sagen sie alle, und jetzt komm schon, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit." Sagte Amali und zog ihn mit sich. Sie brachte Thunderlane zu Wache und verbrachte ansonsten einen relativ friedlichen ersten Arbeitstag, am Abend kam sie nach hause und fand Big Mac schon dort. „Du bist spät dran, das Abendessen ist schon kalt." Sagte Big Mac beleidigt und stocherte etwas im Kamin herum. „Tut mir leid, ich musste arbeiten, das Schreiben der Berichte hat etwas länger gedauert." Entschuldigte Amali sich, Big Mac sah auf und wirkte zu erst verwirrt. „Und warum hast du eine Uniform an?" Fragte er unsicher. „Ich gebe dir zwei Versuche es zu erraten." Sagte Amali und stellte sich vor dem Kamin auf. „Sag es einfach." Forderte Big Mac und wirkte wieder etwas ungehalten. „Ich habe einen Job bei der Polizei angenommen." Sagte die Zebra-Stute als sie merkte das er wirklich enttäuscht war. „Warum hast du das nicht gesagt, ich habe extra gekocht." Sagte Big Mac verärgert. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dass das eine Überraschung ist." Sagte Amali schuldbewusst. „Das ist es auf jeden Fall." Sagte Big Mac darauf und kam zu ihr, dann küsste er sie zärtlich. „Willkommen zu hause, jetzt erzähl mir wie dein Tag war und ich mach dir was zu essen warm." Sagte er dann und begab sich in die Küche, Amali folgte ihm und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Bei meiner ersten offiziellen Aufgabe als Polizeibeamter, wurde ich für eine Stripperin gehalten, dann hat man mich angespuckt weil ich jemandem einen Strafzettel gegeben habe, und danach wurde es nur noch schlechter, die Ponys nehmen mich nicht ernst, nur weil ich ein Zebra bin." Erzählte sie dann und klang wirklich verstimmt. „Das wird schon noch, war ja dein erster Tag, gib den anderen einfach etwas Zeit sich an dich zu gewöhnen." Sagte Big Mac tröstend und bemühte sich um die Suppe die er gekocht hatte. „Sag mal, kommt dir die ganze Situation nicht etwas komisch vor?" Fragte Amali dann. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Big Mac zurück. „Du, du bist eh meistens bei mir, oder verbringst wenigstens die Nacht hier, gehst zur Arbeit auf den Plantagen, kommst sogar vor mir zurück, und kochst auch noch Abendessen." Erklärte Amali sich. „Willst du du etwa keine Beziehung mit mir?" Fragte Big Mac verletzt. „Nein, hey, ich meine... das ist es nicht, ich denke nur..." Stammelte Amali und unterbrach sie. „Das ich besser den Mund halten sollte." Fuhr sie fort und senkte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Was möchtest du mir sagen, das ich nur einmal in der Woche da sein soll wenn du flachgelegt werden willst, wenn du etwas Stress abbauen willst?" Fragte Big Mac verärgert. „Du hast das falsch verstanden, wirklich." Verteidigte Amali sich. „Dann bring nicht solche Sprüche, ich bin für dich da, ich sorge mich um dich!" Sagte Big Mac aufgebracht. „Ich weiß, und ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, aber..." Setzte sie an und Big Mac unterbrach sie. „Nein, kein Aber, ich will kein Aber hören, ich war da als du im Krankenhaus lagst, habe mir Sorgen gemacht und gefürchtet das du stirbst, ich habe deine Rückkehr abgewartet und alle anderen einfach vorbeiziehen lassen, und dann sagst du mir nicht mal alles, ich dachte da wäre etwas zwischen uns!" Rief er außer sich. „Versteh es doch, ich habe 10 Jahre lang meine eigene Schwester gehasst und muss das hinter mir lassen, dafür muss ich mein Leben vollständig umkrempeln!" Schrie Amali ebenfalls. „Was willst du?" Schrie Big Mac seine Frage heraus. „Ich will das du hier einziehst, heiraten, Fohlen bekommen, mit..." Schrie Amali und verstummte. „...dir." Fuhr sie leise fort und fing an zu weinen. „Ich möchte endlich zur Ruhe kommen, mit jemandem den ich liebe." Sagte sie und weinte ihren Frust heraus. „Amali, ich wusste nicht... also... es tut mir leid, ich wollte wirklich nicht so explodieren, das hast du nicht verdient." Entschuldigte er sich und setzte sich neben sie, tröstend umarmte er sie. „Auf der Suche nach Zecora, habe ich die Welt gesehen, Orte die seit 10000 Jahren keine lebende Seele zu Gesicht bekommen hat, aber ich will nicht mehr, ich will ein richtiges Zuhause haben, ich will am Abend nach hause kommen und meine Familie dort finden, einen netten Hengst der mich liebt, Fohlen die am Feuer sitzen und sich über die Schule unterhalten, einfach nur ein ruhiges Leben." Wimmerte Amali herzzerreißend und war komplett aufgelöst. „Das kannst du alles haben." Sagte Big Mac. „Was meinst du?" Fragte Amali unsicher. „Du hast mir gerade nicht nur das Angebot gemacht hier einzuziehen, du hast mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht." Antwortete Big Mac ihr. „Und ich will." Fuhr er fort und küsste sie. „Lass uns das ganze langsam angehen, auch wenn ich das jetzt gesagt habe, ich weiß nicht so recht ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt war." Sagte Amali schließlich unsicher. „Ich kann warten bis du dir sicher bist, aber lass uns jetzt schlafen gehen." Sagte Big Mac nur und schaltete den Herd wieder aus. „Aber ich brauche was zu essen." Wandte Amali ein. „Ich werde dich morgen mit einem üppigen Frühstück entschädigen." Sagte Big Mac und schälte sie aus ihrer Uniformjacke. „Und jetzt komm." Sagte er dann, langsam begaben sich die beiden ins Schlafzimmer und Big Mac war sehr damit beschäftigt ihr das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, sie verlor auf dem Weg Stück für Stück ihre Uniform und schließlich landeten die beiden im Schlafzimmer, wo ein sehr zärtliches Liebesspiel stattfand.

Einige Wochen später hatte Amali sich an ihren Pflichten als Polizistin gewöhnt und auch die Bewohner von Ponyville respektierten sie als solche, sie kam von einer Spätschicht zurück und fand Big Mac noch so spät in der Küche. „Was machst du denn noch so spät auf?" Fragte sie verwundert. „Nachdem es dir die letzten Tage so schlecht ging, wollte ich dir ein leichtes Abendessen zubereiten." Antwortete Big Mac ihr. „Aber du bist später gekommen als ich dachte." Sagte er dann und drehte sich zu ihr. „Ich hatte noch einen Termin, da ich allerdings die Spätschicht hatte, musste ich in der Nacht da hin gehen." Erwiderte Amali ihr zurückhaltend. „Darf ich auch wissen was für ein Termin das war?" Fragte Big Mac als sich seine Lebensgefährtin an den Tisch setzte. „Ich war beim Arzt." Sagte Amali nur. „Wegen deine Übelkeit, nehme ich an." Spekulierte Big Mac und Amali nickte nur schüchtern. „Und?" Fragte Big Mac besorgt. „Nichts schlimmes, ich bin nur... also, ich bin..." Stotterte die Zebra-Stute darauf. „Trächtig, so wie der Test es gesagt hat." Sagte Big Mac. „Welcher Test?" Fragte Amali verwirrt. „Du vergisst morgens manchmal die Toilette abzuziehen, das hat mir die Gelegenheit gegeben einen Test zu machen." Erklärte Big Mac ihr und Amali seufzte nur. „Ich hatte das nicht geplant, vor allem da ich gerade erst mit der Arbeit angefangen habe, es sieht wirklich schlecht aus wenn ich so früh schon in den Mutterschutz gehe." Sagte sie dann resignierend. „Ist das denn eine gute Sache?" Fragte Big Mac besorgt. „Ich denke schon." Antwortete Amali ihm und lächelte. „Dann bleibt mir nichts andere übrig." Sagte Big Mac und ging vor ihr in die Knie, er hielt ihr eine kleine Schatulle entgegen. „Willst du dann?" Fragte er einfach und zeigte ihr den Ring in der Schatulle. „Ich hatte dir ja gesagt, ich will eine Familie haben, also ja." Antwortete Amali ihm und Big Mac steckte ihr den Ring an den Huf, er passte perfekt. „Das ist vollkommen anders als ich erwartet hatte." Sagte Amali nur und sah sich den Hufring genau an. „Was hattest du denn erwartet?" Fragte Big Mac unsicher. „Bei uns zuhause ist das anders, da gibt es keine Ringe wie diesen hier, es ist einfach anders." Erklärte Amali sich. „Verstehe, es ist die kulturelle Hürde." Meinte Big Mac nur. „Ich würde es keine Hürde nennen, ich habe viel Zeit in allen Teilen der Welt verbracht und eine menge verschiedene Sachen gesehen, aber tief in meinem inneren habe ich immer gehofft das ich wie in der Heimat heiraten werde." Sagte Amali darauf. „Wir können das machen wie auch immer du willst." Sagte Big Mac ihr. „Schnell und so wie hier üblich, es wird meinen Vater zur Weißglut bringen, und Zecora einen Herzinfarkt geben, aber es ist nicht so steif wie bei uns Zebras üblich." Sagte Amali. „Dann machen wir es so, komm einfach mit mir mit." Sagte Big Mac und zog Amali hinter sich her. „Wo willst du um die Zeit noch hin?" Fragte die Zebra-Stute verwirrt und wurde von Big Mac zum Rathaus gebracht. Sofort brachte er sie in eines der Büros und fand dort tatsächlich noch jemanden. „Entschuldigen sie, sind wir hier richtig um eine Ehe eintragen zu lassen?" Fragte Big Mac den anderen Hengst. „Schon, aber ich wollte gerade Schluss machen und nach hause gehen." Antwortete der andere ihm. „Schon gut, das sollte nicht lange dauern." Sagte Big Mac und zog Amali in das Büro. „Verstehe, sie sind also Big McIntosh, ich habe schon seit Tagen alles vorbereitet." Sagte der Standesbeamte darauf. „Du Schuft, du hast das alles geplant!" Rief Amali und schlug Big Mac gegen die Schulter, sie klang allerdings nicht zwangsläufig verärgert. „Schuldig." Sagte Big Mac nur und kicherte verhalten. „Na dann, wollen wir?" Fragte der Beamte nur und hatte schon die nötigen Unterlagen bereit. „Komm schon, schnell und ohne viel Stress." Forderte Big Mac das Zebra auf. „Okay, schnell und unkompliziert." Stimmte Amali zu und stellte sich lächelnd neben ihn. „Eigentlich fehlen noch Trauzeugen, aber egal, das ganze wird ja auf Video aufgezeichnet." Meinte der Beamte nur. „Big McIntosh, wollen sie die hier stehende..." Fing der Standesbeamte an und unterbrach sich. „Wie heißen sie noch gleich?" Fragte er das Zebra. „Ich heiße Amali." Antwortete sie ihm. „Wollen sie die hier stehende Amali zu ihrer rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehestute nehmen?" Fragte er Big Mac dann. „Ich will." Antwortete Big Mac einfach. „Amali, wollen sie den hier stehenden Big McIntosh zu ihrem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehehengst nehmen?" Fragte der Standesbeamte Amali dann. „Nur zu gern, ich will." Erwiderte sie ihm. „Nach der Befugnissen die ich vom Lande Equestria erhalten habe, erkläre ich sie beide zu einem Ehepaar, Glückwünsche und alles, und jetzt unterschreiben sie bitte hier." Sagte der Standesbeamte und setzte seine Unterschrift und einen Stempel auf die Unterlagen, dann deutete er darauf. Big Mac und Amali unterschrieben und bekamen eine Kopie des Formulars. „Und jetzt gehen sie, meine Gattin wartet daheim auf mich und ich habe meine Fohlen den ganzen Tag schon nicht gesehen." Sagte der Beamte und schob die beiden aus seinem Büro, dann schloss er ab und ging. „Das Video bekommen sie innerhalb von drei Tagen zu gesandt." Sagte er dann und war weg. „Wow, das war schnell." Meinte Amali. „Aber etwas wichtiges wurde vergessen." Sagte Big Mac und küsste sie innig. „Das war es wert." Sagte Amali nur. „Dann lass uns nach hause gehen." Schlug Big Mac vor und die zwei gingen.

Ein paar Wochen später blieb Amali keine andere Wahl und sie nahm sich Urlaub, sie ging zu einem Vorbereitungskurs für die kommende Geburt und traf dort auf jemanden, mit dem niemand rechnen konnte. „AJ, was machst gerade du denn hier?" Fragte die Zebra-Stute erstaunt. „Ich habe auch ein Leben neben der Farm, und einen Freund." Sagte Applejack darauf und sah sich gehetzt um. „Geplatztes Kondom?" Fragte Amali skeptisch. „Ja." Antwortete Applejack darauf und seufzte. „Kein Freund?" Fragte Amali weiter. „Bis vor einer Woche schon, dann sagte ich ihm das ich trächtig bin, und er war weg." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Das tut mir so leid, wirklich." Sagte Amali mitfühlend und umarmte sie kurz. „Du hast ja auch leicht reden, du hast meinen Bruder geheiratet, und dann nicht mal mit der Familie zusammen." Sagte Applejack darauf. „Ich denke das war eine Kurzschlussreaktion." Meinte Amali nur. „Ist auch egal, wir haben ja genug gefeiert." Sagte Applejack. „Und, wie weit bist du?" Wollte Amali wissen. „Nicht viel weiter als du." Antwortete Applejack ihr. „Dann lass uns das hinter uns bringen, danach können wir noch etwas essen gehen und uns unterhalten." Schlug Amali vor und die beiden machten das auch.

35 Jahre später...

„MOM, es ist schon wieder passiert, tu etwas!" Rief ein etwas ungewöhnliches Erdpony und stürmte das Büro des örtlichen Polizeichefs, dort saß eine Zebra-Stute in gehobenem Alter. „Streak, du sollst doch nicht so einfach in mein Büro stürmen." Sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Ich weiß schon, du bist Polizeichefin Amali und alles, aber irgendeiner klaut uns die Ernte auf den Farmen, das macht mich verrückt!" Schrie Streak verärgert. „Apple Streak, mäßige dich!" Rief Amali verärgert. „Mom, letztes Mal haben die Onkel Skyscratch krankenhausreif geprügelt, es muss endlich etwas passieren." Sagte Apple Streak ruhiger. „Streak, immer mit der Ruhe, deine Geschwister sind an der Sache dran, nicht zu vergessen Apple Spectra und ihre Brüder, Applejack hat mir gesagt das ich sie darauf ansetzen soll." Sagte Amali darauf. „Du hast wirklich die halbe Belegschaft daran gesetzt?" Fragte Apple Streak erstaunt. „Habe ich, geh also wieder zu den Farmen, du bist die älteste von allen und musst dich um alles kümmern." Sagte Amali ihrer Tochter. „Du hast ja recht, aber ich mache mir Sorgen, versteh das doch." Sagte Apple Streak besorgt und strich sich über die dunkelblonde Mähne, sie hatte rotes Fell mit dunkelroten Streifen und hellen grünen Augen. Eine strahlend gelbe Erdpony-Stute stürmte in das Büro und knallte einen Bericht auf den Schreibtisch. „Tante Amali, wir haben die Bastarde die unsere Farm angreifen!" Rief sie aufgeregt. „Danke Apple Spectra, nimm dir ein SEK und räuchere die aus, mit allen Mitteln." Befahl Amali. „Ja Chef." Sagte Spectra sofort und stürmte wieder davon. „Siehst du Streak, alles unter Kontrolle." Sagte Amali darauf. „Das ist gut Mom, das ist wirklich gut." Sagte Apple Streak beruhigt. „Ich denke das Dad das auch gefallen würde." Sagte sie dann wehleidig. „Ich denke auch, aber er ist nicht mehr da, so schwer das auch ist." Erwiderte Amali ihr und seufzte traurig. „Ich kann kaum glauben das er schon seit einem Jahr tot ist." Meinte Streak. „Ich auch nicht, aber er hat mir eine sehr zärtliche Seite an mir gezeigt die ich nicht gesehen habe, deswegen wird Big Mac immer in meinem Herzen weiterleben." Sagte Amali nur. „Ich gehe dann mal auf die Farmen zurück." Sagte Streak nur und ging. Am Abend war alles erledigt und Amali ging wieder nach hause, auch wenn das Haus leerer wirkte als es sollte, wurde sie schon erwartet. „Willkommen zu hause Mutter." Sagte ein Teenager und nahm ihr die Uniformjacke ab. „Danke Big Mac, du bist ein Schatz." Sagte sie erschöpft und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. „Mom, ist auf den Farmen wieder alles in Ordnung?" Fragte der Junge besorgt, er war ein rotes Erdpony mit dunkler, blonder Mähne, wie sein Vater. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen." Sagte Amali beruhigend zu ihm. „Können wir dann Dad besuchen gehen?" Fragte der Junge. „Können wir." Antwortete Amali ihm nur und erhob sich wieder, sie entledigte sich dem Rest ihrer Kleidung und ging mit ihrem jüngsten Sohn zum Friedhof. Eine Weile standen die beiden vor dem schlichten Grab und trauerten. „Ich vermisse ihn." Sagte Big Mac Junior. „Ich auch Junge, ich auch." Sagte Amali und sackte weinend zusammen. „MOM!" Rief der Junge erschrocken und stützte sie. „Ich habe ihn geliebt, und dann habe ich nur neun Fohlen mit ihm bekommen." Wimmerte Amali mitleiderregend. „Ich will ihn zurück." Sagte sie leise und weinte.

Ende


End file.
